Military Bearing
by punkgoddess
Summary: KAGXBANK Kagome is an 18 year old rocker, who loves to hang out with her best friend Sango and play around, one day her mother decided to send her to a military academy, with Sango, where she meets a very cute, but rough Sergeant, will love bloom between
1. Now, Voyager

Yello peoples! I made a NEW story! LOL it's funny I haven't even updated my others in a long ass time…..sorry about that…I've been both busy and lazy but I will promise you to have updated sugar and spice SOON! Lol so anywhos like I said I uploaded a new story, it's a Bankotsu/Kagome paring! I LOVE THIS PARING SO MUCH RIGHT NOW! I've been dying for one but sadly I read almost all of them lol so I decided to make one of my own! Lol okies now Kagome is in a military academy and guess what! I'm in JROTC! So the commands and ranks will be used from what I learned from JROTC, like for example when the platoon falls in they will yell freeze I said freeze! That's a thing we do, and when they fall out they yell hut, okies so I really don't care if these commands are used in the military or not, I'm just using what I learned from JROTC, k? K! Well now that, that's stated lets move on.

**SUMMERY- KAGXBANKKagome is an 18 year old rocker, who loves to hang out with her best friend Sango and play around, one day her mother decided to send her to a military academy, with Sango, where she meets a very cute, but rough Sergeant, will love bloom between a cadet and a sergeant?**

--

"KAGOME! WAKE UP!" A lady yelled from downstairs. A girl with jet black hair moaned and then placed her head under her pillow "KAGOME! WAKE UP OR YOU'LL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!"

"FUCK OFF!" Kagome yelled and then her chocolate colored eyes snapped open and she then quickly covered her mouth. 'Oh shit' Kagome thought. Kagome heard someone coming up the stairs and then saw her door being kicked open.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME YOUNG LADY!" The women yelled. Kagome started to laugh nervously.

"I love you?"

"Nice try, you're grounded. No phone, no T.V. and no computer!"

"WHAT! WHY!"

"You used a bad word in my house after I've been telling you over and over not to use that kind of language in my house."

"But mother!"

"No buts! Now get up and get ready for school." Kagome's mother walked out of her room and back downstairs. Kagome groaned and got up and went into her bathroom.

"Stupid mothers." Kagome mumbled as she turned on her shower "Stupid school." She said as she started brushing her teeth "Stupid life." Kagome said as she entered the shower.

--

About an hour later Kagome ran downstairs and into her kitchen. She was wearing a black shirt that said "I pull off wings off of fairies" in white lettering and had on black dickies and black and white converse.

"Hey mom." Kagome said "What's for breakfast?"

"Cereal" Mrs. Higurashi said. Kagome sighed.

"Yummy." She mumbled in a bored tone.

"Well if you want something else then cook it yourself." Kagome gave her mother the puppy eye look.

"B-b-but, I'm too lazy!" Kagome whined. Mrs. Higurashi sighed.

"Fine what do you want?"

"PANCAKES!" Kagome yelled happily. Mrs. Higurashi mumbled something about how lazy daughters are and started cooking Kagome's pancakes. About ten minutes later Mrs. Higurashi finished the pancakes and gave them to Kagome. Kagome began stuffing the pancakes in her mouth, eating like a barbarian.

"Yummy, well I got to go to school, bye and thanks for the pancakes mom." Kagome then grabbed her backpack and ran out the door. Mrs. Higurashi sighed and picked up Kagome's plate and started washing the dishes.

--

Kagome ran into her first hour and sat down at her chair as the bell rang.

"Made it!" Kagome sighed happily.

"Yay! Kagome was on time!" A girl sitting behind Kagome said in a sing-song voice.

"So did you Sango! I'm so proud." Sango giggled. Sango had brown eyes and black hair that was tied up in a high pony tail. She was wearing a black shirt that said "ru429?" in white lettering and had on some black jeans and black and white converse. Kagome started reading Sango's shirt and put on a confused face.

"What does your shirt mean?" Kagome asked. Sango giggled.

"Take out your cell phone." Kagome put on a weird face and did what Sango told her to do.

"Okay"

"Now what's the first letter on number four?"

"G"

"K, now what's the first letter on number two?"

"A"

"K good, now what letters are on number 9?"

"W, X, Y, Z"

"Unscramble it." Kagome sighed and started to unscramble the words in her mind. Then Kagome started laughed.

"OH! I GET IT! ARE YOU GAY!" Kagome started laughing even harder "You have to let me borrow that shirt." Sango smiled.

"Sure."

"Ok class please stop talking and take out your workbooks and turn to page forty-nine and do numbers, one through thirty." The teacher said. The students groaned as they did what the teacher told them to do.

--

Around 3:15, the bell rang and the students ran out of their classes and back home (A/N: I don't feel like writing out the whole day…I'm to lazy lol.).

"Hey Kagome can I come over your house today?" Sango asked as the two girls walked out of the school.

"Sure!" Kagome said "Hey Sango how many more days till school's over?"

"Wow that was random." Sango said. Kagome glared at Sango.

"Just tell me."

"Well Kagome, school did just start last week," Kagome sighed "hundred, and some other numbers, left till schools over." Kagome sighed more heavily.

"No!" Kagome shouted.

"But just think about it, next year we're free from high school!" Sango said (A/N: Their senior's, for those who are too stupid to think.).

"Whatever." Kagome said. About ten minutes later the girls got to Kagome's house "MOM! I'M HOME!" Kagome yelled "AND SANGO'S HERE!" Kagome and Sango were about to go upstairs but then Mrs. Higurashi stopped them.

"GIRLS PLEASE COME IN THE LIVING ROOM!" Mrs. Higurashi yelled. Sango gave Kagome a 'what-does-she-want?' look but Kagome just shrugged her shoulders. The two girls went into the living room where they saw Mrs. Higurashi and Sango's mother, Mrs. Taijiya, sitting on the couch.

"Hey mom, what are you doing over here?" Sango asked her mother.

"Girls, why don't you sit down?"

"Did some one die?" Sango asked.

"No!" Mrs. Higurashi said "But we have a surprise for you two girls!" Kagome sighed.

"I hate surprises"

"You're really gonna hate this one." Mrs. Taijiya whispered to herself.

"Girl's , we both thought that it would be a good experience for you if you two went to military school so we signed you up." The two girls looked at their mother and then started laughing their asses off.

"G-great j-joke!" Sango started.

"Yea, almost got us!" Kagome said as she wiped a tear from her eye "Ok so what's the surprise?"

"That's the surprise." Mrs. Higurashi said. Kagome looked at her mother with serious eyes.

"You're not serious." Kagome said.

"I am."

"I'm not going."

"Yes you are."

"NO I'M NOT!"

"DO NOT YELL AT ME KAGOME HIGURASHI!"

"I JUST DID!" Mrs. Higurashi slapped her daughter. Kagome's eyes widened. Sango and her mother gasped "I'm sorry Kagome, but you're going. I know it will bring back bad memories but you need to go." Kagome ran upstairs into her room. Mrs. Higurashi sighed.

"So you two are serious." Sango said.

"Yes we are." Mrs. Taijiya said. Sango looked at the floor instead of looking her mother in the eyes.

"So when do we leave?"

"Tomorrow morning." Mrs. Higurashi said.

--

**The Next Morning**

--

Around 6 A.M. Mrs. Higurashi came up Kagome's room and tried to wake her sleeping daughter up.

"Kagome wake up." Mrs. Higurashi said while shaking her daughter.

"No!" Kagome whined from underneath her pillow.

"Yes! Now get up and finish packing up!"

"I never started packing."

"WHAT!"

"I'm not going!" Mrs. Higurashi growled.

"You're going!" She said as she grabbed Kagome's bags and started packing them with Kagome's clothes.

"No I'm not."

"Fine, if you don't go then I'll just have to send you to your Uncle's in the summer." Kagome's eye's widened. Kagome knew that staying with her Uncle would be much worse then going to military school. Her uncle lived in Ohio (A/N": They live in Michigan and somewhere in Michigan there will be a military academy…I'm not being precise cause like all of you know I'm too lazy!). He went to live in Ohio because he decided to turn Amish, and Ohio is where most of the Amish people live.

"FINE! I'LL GO!" Kagome said as she got out of bed, went in her bathroom, and got into her shower. Mrs. Higurashi smiled and finished packing up the things Kagome would need. About an hour later, Kagome and her mother where at a bus stop, where Sango, her mother, and a few other people were at.

"Sango!" Kagome shouted as she ran up to her best friend.

"Kagome!" Sango said as she hugged Kagome.

"I hate this, I had to wake up at 6 this morning."

"I know me too." Sango said annoyed and gave a glare at her mother.

"They love to torture us."

"I know!"

"Do you think we're doing the right thing?" Mrs. Taijiya asked.

"Yes, the girls need some discipline." Mrs. Higurashi answered. About five minutes later a big charter bus came. Mrs. Higurashi and Mrs. Taijiya walked over to their daughters. They said their goodbyes and the two girls got on the bus. While Kagome and Sango were getting to a seat in the back, everyone on the bus stared at them, probably because Kagome had on a black T-shirt with the anarchy sign, in red, on it and some black baggy pants that stopped at her knees and had chains on them and some all black converse. Sango was wearing a camouflage shirt and it said "Ha! You can't see me" With long black pants and all black vans. The two girls found a seat in the back and sat in it.

"I hate it when people stare." Sango said.

"Yea but yet it makes you feel special." Kagome said as she took her CD player out of her backpack that she brought on the bus with her.

"What CD are you listening to?"

"Hawthorne Heights and what are you going to listen to?" Kagome asked Sango. Sango went in her bag and took out her CD player, with a CD in it.

"Blink-182." Kagome smiled and turned on her CD player. When the bus started the two girls started to fall asleep.

--

About an hour later the bus stopped. Kagome and Sango, lazily, opened their eyes and got their things and walked out of the bus. Kagome yawned as the two girls followed everyone into a large auditorium.

"I'm so damn tired." Kagome said.

"Me two, I wonder how this whole military thing is going to work?" Sango wondered. Kagome shrugged her shoulders. The two girls went inside the auditorium and picked out a couple of seats in the back. After everyone was settled in, a man with long silver hair that was tied up in a high pony tail and golden eyes walked up on stage over to the microphone.

"Good afternoon cadets, welcome to Shikon Military Academy." He stated "My name is Inutaisho Takahashi, but all of you will call me General Takahashi. Now I know some of you have been here before and some of you are new, I will like to welcome all new comers and hope they have a great year and I will like to welcome back our old cadets and now you may all go to the bulletin board outside, which will tell you what cabin your in and what commander you have, you are all dismissed." General Takahashi stepped off the stage and behind the curtains. Everybody got up and went back outside.

"Wow that was fast." Kagome said as she and Sango got up.

"I know, so where do we go again, I wasn't paying attention?" Sango asked.

"Me neither, let's just follow them." The two girls walked outside were everyone was and over to a bulletin board.

"I'm in 2B!" Someone yelled.

"Me too!" Another shouted. People were shouting out their cabin numbers and commanders.

"Well let's find our name Sango."

"Aye, aye captain crunch!" Sango shouted. Sango and Kagome looked on the board and found both their names under cabin 7G.

"Yay, we got the same cabin!" Sango shouted happily.

"I know!"

"So who's our commander person?"

"I don't know, it doesn't say." Kagome said as she read the paper "Owell, let's go find our cabin." The two girls set out to find their cabin.

"I found the seven's." Sango said "7A, 7B, 7C,"

"7 D, E, F, G!" Kagome said as she ran to cabin G.

"We found it!" Sango shouted happily. Kagome started to dance.

"We did it, we did it, we did it OH YEA!" Kagome sang. Sango laughed.

"Kagome still watches Dora the Explorer!"

"That's from Dora?" Kagome asked.

"Yea, you mean you didn't no."

"No…THAT STUPID CARTOON BITCH STOLE MY SONG! IMA SUE!"

"Sue her ass Kagome!"

"I will, but first, we must go into the cabin of hell."

"Why is it called the cabin of hell?"

"Because I'm in it." Sango made an 'o' shape with her lips. The two girls entered their 'cabin of hell'.

"Good afternoon cadets, please state your name." A woman said.

"Kagome"

"Sango"

"Last names please." The two girls sighed.

"Higurashi"

"Taijiya"

"Higurashi bunk 12, Taijiya bunk 13." The two girls walked away from the older women.

"She acts like someone sticked a pole up her ass." Kagome whispered the Sango. Sango giggled.

"Here's our bunks." Sango said.

"Yup." Kagome said as she threw her bag on the bottom bed.

"Kagome, why do you always like the bottom bunk?" Sango asked.

"I do not know I just like it." Kagome said while shrugging. While Kagome and Sango were setting their beds up, a person, with a blue stripe under both of the persons brown eyes and had their black hair tied up into a messy bun, kicked open the door and walked in.

"Hey Jakotsu." Some of the girls said greeting him.

"Shut the fuck you whores." Jakotsu said "Ok so who's the unlucky bitch that I have to share a bunk with?"

"Bunk 12." The lady with the list said.

"Yay." Jakotsu said annoyed as he walked over to the bunk Kagome was in "I can see you already got the bottom, well good, I always get the top."

"That's nice." Kagome said.

"Aren't you a guy?" Sango asked. Jakotsu glared at her.

"Yes!"

"Well then why are you in a girl's cabin?"

"Because Jakotsu gets kicked out of the guys cause he tries to rape them." A girl with red hair and green eyes said.

"DO NOT!" Jakotsu yelled.

"Do too, and that's why he gets kicked out of the boy's cabin and gets sent to the girls, because he hates us girls so much."

"You're a bitch Ayame." Ayame gave Jakotsu the finger.

"And let me guess, I'm lucky enough to share a bed with him." Kagome said.

"And he's also in our platoon."

"Yay" Kagome said sarcastically. Ayame laughed.

"Platoon?" Sango asked.

"Yea, we get two commanders, one for the right side and one for the left, the one on the right side they get Colonel Kikyou Deddo and our side, the left side, and we have no idea who we're going to get yet." Ayame explained to Sango.

"Oh, okay." Ayame giggled.

"Yea, by the way my names Ayame, I've been here for four years." She said "And as you all know now that's Jakotsu, he's also been here for four years."

"Hey I'm Kagome and this is my best friend Sango and this our first year, unfortunately." Kagome stated pointing to her and Sango.

"Hey." Sango said waving to Ayame. Ayame giggled.

"Let me guess, you guys didn't want to come here?" The two girls nodded "Thought so, nobody, who wants to be here, will wear those shirts or pants." The two girls gave a toothy smile.

"So we don't know who our Commander is this year?" Jakotsu asked changing the subject.

"Nope, we would have probably have Inuyasha, like last year, but you scared him off." Ayame said to Jakotsu.

"Did not! He knows he loves me, I was just showing him the ways of being gay!"

"Yea by trying to rape him." Jakotsu growled at Ayame.

"Ways of being gay." Kagome said "THAT RYHMES!"

"Yes, Kagome, it does." Sango said. Kagome started jumping up and down. Ayame, Jakotsu, and Sango looked at Kagome weirdly, and then Ayame spoke up.

"So yea, we have no idea who our new commander will be." Ayame said.

"Oh dear I hope we don't get Bankotsu. I mean he's real cute and all but he's real tough." Ayame groaned.

"I know, I had him for a year once, I hated it, it was like training in hell." Jakotsu snorted.

"You had for ONE year, I had him for THREE!" Kagome and Sango looked so lost. Ayame giggled when she saw there their faces.

"Bankotsu is one of the Commanders at this school and trust me you don't want to have him so hopefully you won't have him."

"Yea, if he wasn't so cute I would have killed him by now." Jakotsu said. Ayame, again, giggled as she handed Kagome and Sango some clothes.

"Here you go you two, you're gonna have to put them on now, they're the uniforms over here, our BDU's."

"BDU'S?" Sango asked.

"Battle Dress Uniforms." Jakotsu explained. Sango made an 'o' shape with her lips.

"Do we have to?" Kagome asked.

"Yup." Ayame said. Kagome sighed as she started taking off her clothes, leaving only her panties and bra, and Sango did the same. Then they both started putting on their uniforms.

"Wow, I'm surprised you two changed in front of me." Jakotsu said.

"Well you're gay." Kagome said.

"Whatever."

"So tell us more about this Bankotsu person." Sango said.

"Well like Jakotsu said he's very cute and very strong. He was in the military for a while now, his father put him in and he's a company commander for all the platoons in which ever cabin he's assigned to and he's also a platoon leader for the same cabin, but he's an asshole, a butt munch, a dick sucking son of a bitch."

"I wish he sucked dick." Jakotsu mumbled. Everyone looked weirdly at him.

"Ok," Ayame said "Now when I was in his platoon, I really felt like slapping him and screaming 'why don't you stick a finger up your ass!'"

"What does he look like?" Sango asked.

"Well he has these very cute cerulean colored eyes." Jakotsu said.

"And long black hair, that's in a braid." Ayame said.

"And a star diamond shape figure tattoo on his forehead."

"Or so we think is a tattoo but yet very cute."

"Oh, like the guy behind you?" Kagome asked. Ayame and Jakotsu stiffened and then slowly turned around and faced the man they described. Bankotsu. Ayame and Jakotsu gulped.

"H-hey Commander Bankotsu." Both Jakotsu and Ayame said together.

"Hey cadets, how's it going?" He asked.

"G-good."

"Uumm Commander, how long have you been standing there, hehe?" Ayame said as she laughed nervously.

"Long enough to hear you calling me an asshole and some other interesting things." Ayame paled.

"Uumm, I was just playing around Commander."

"Once we get out into the field I want both you AND Jakotsu to run ten laps."

"WHAT! WHAT DID I DO!" Jakotsu yelled.

"You wished that I sucked dick." Jakotsu growled. Kagome felt bad for her the two, so she got up and walked over to Bankotsu. Bankotsu looked at Kagome trying to remember if he knew her.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" Kagome shook her head.

"I'm new here sir."

"Oh, you look familiar, do you have an older brother or sister that went here before?"

"No sir I have no older siblings just a younger brother."

"Oh, well welcome to our academy cadet."

"Thanks and can I ran ten laps too?"

"Why would you do that?" He said with a chuckle.

"Cause I fell responsible for getting them into trouble." Bankotsu looked at Kagome carefully and then smiled.

"Fine."

"So Bankotsu, you're our commander?" Jakotsu asked.

"Yup, you're stuck with me again Jakotsu." Jakotsu sighed.

"Yay, another year with you." Jakotsu said sarcastically. Bankotsu smirked and then walked over to the middle of the girl's cabin.

"PLATOON ATTENTION!" He yelled. The cadets ran to their spots and stood straight up, with their hands balled into fists and their arms touching their sides. Sango just looked lost.

"Sango stand next to me and stand like I'm standing." Kagome whispered. Sango nodded and did as she was told.

"Ok, platoons fall out outside!" He shouted once more.

"HUT!" The platoon yelled and then ran outside.

"That was weird." Sango whispered to Kagome.

"Yea, you'll get used to it." Kagome whispered back. Sango just sighed and followed the rest of the platoon outside. Every formed a straight line outside. Bankotsu was outside of the line and facing his platoon.

"Ok, the platoon of the right side of the cabin, your commander is waiting for you on the other side of the court, fall out!" The platoon did their 'hut' and ran on the other side of the court, where their commander awaited them.

"Ok, Cadet Chishio step put of line." Bankotsu said. Jakotsu sighed and stepped out of the line "Cadet Senna step out." Ayame stepped out of the line "And Cadet Higurashi step out." Kagome also stepped out "Now I want ten laps around that track, FALL OUT!"

"Hut!" The three cadets yelled and ran over to the huge track. Ayame and Jakotsu stared at the track with wide eyes.

"I wanna cry." Ayame whined.

"Come on you guys, suck it up." Kagome said as she started running the track.

"Wow, she runs fast." Jakotsu said "Well let's go Ayame."

"NNOO!" Ayame yelled "OH GODS! WHY DID WE GET BANKOTSU! WHY!" Jakotsu sighed.

"Come on you crazy bitch." Jakotsu started running, while dragging Ayame with him. About five laps later Jakotsu and Ayame were slowing down, trying to catch their breaths.

"Need…air." Ayame gasped.

"You…have…air." Jakotsu gasped along.

"No…need…more…air!"

"You guys are so week." Kagome said as she ran past them.

"How…does…she…do that?" Ayame wondered. Jakotsu just shrugged his shoulders weakly. On Ayame and Jakotsu's eighth lap, Kagome was finished. Kagome stopped on the side lines and took and big breath and let it out.

"That felt pretty good." Kagome said to herself. Jakotsu and Ayame ran, or should I say walked, past Kagome with their eyes widened and their mouths dropping to the ground.

"How…the…FUCK…does she do…that?" Jakotsu said.

"Give me what…she's smoking." Ayame gestured. Kagome just laid down on the grass and rested for a while. Another while later, Jakotsu and Ayame were finished running. They dragged themselves over to Kagome and fell on the grass.

"Resting feels so good." Jakotsu said as he closed his eyes.

"Yes, very good." Ayame said as she too also closed her eyes. Kagome stretched out her arms and legs and then stood up and laughed at the two.

"You guys are so week, you've been here longer then me and you can't even run ten laps." Jakotsu shot his eyes open and lifted his head.

"HOW THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT! TO YOU IT'S LIKE THOSE FUCKING TEN LAPS WERE ONLY ONE! HOW THE FUCK DO YOU DO THAT! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU SMOKING!" Kagome just smirked.

"I don't smoke anything, and no I don't take steroids, I'm just use to it."

"How are you use to it?" Jakotsu asked.

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out."

"DAMN YOU BITCH!"

"Hey are you guys done!" Bankotsu shouted as he ran over to his cadets. Jakotsu let his head fall to the grass.

"Yes sir." Ayame, Jakotsu, and Kagome said together.

"That's good, go take a shower, change, and then go to class, which will be starting in about an hour."

"Yes sir." The three cadets said together. Kagome ran into the cabin, while Ayame and Jakotsu got up slowly.

"Wow, you two are so use to this kind of labor and yet the new girl does it like she's done it all her life while you two seem pretty new to it, you two grown a bit rusty." Bankotsu said to his two cadets, who were still trying to get up. Ayame felt like flipping the birdie to him but decided against it knowing there will be harsh consequences.

**Meanwhile with Kagome**

Kagome went back into the cabin and went into a chest, which had her clothes and personal items init and it was on the floor at the end of her bed. She took out some green uniform and black, shiny shoes and some shampoo, conditioner, her shaver, her pretty rainbow towel (A/N: I have a rainbow towel! It's so prettyful! I LOVE IT! Lol.), and a bar of soap.

"Now where is that shower?" Kagome asked herself.

"Over there in the back." Bankotsu said as he came in the cabin.

--

YELLO PEOPLES!...AGAIN! lol so anywhos that's my new story…no serious stuff goin on in this chapter…just some stuffs…lol so anywhos I hope you guys liked it…well it's a Kagome/Bankotsu pairing as u already know…I LOVE THIS PAIRING! MY FAVORITE! CAN'T GET ENOUGH OF IT! Lol so I decided since I'm crazy about this pairing might as well right a story with the pairing lol….I think I already said that…OWELL sorry about writing it twice lol so anywhos like I said hope you peoples like and make sure to **REVIEW!** PLZ! Lol if you don't……………….YOU DON'T GET A COOKIE! Now I'll try updating the rest of my stories soon high school work is catching up on me and all and yea…and the laziness but I'm trying to get over that laziness lol so anywhos I'll talk to you all laters k? BIES!


	2. What Doesn

Yello peoples! I FINALLY UPDATED! Lol, I hate hurricanes ggrr lol I live in Florida and so as some of you know we get a lot of them sometimes and Wilma was the worse! I HATE THAT NAME NOW! Lol I had no power for a week and no internet for two, but now that's over lol sorry it took me so long! School work kept me busy lol and so have been my grades YUCK! Lol so anywhos here's the new chapter! Hope you all like it I spent months on it LOL!

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha!...I own BANKOTSU MUHAHAHAHAHA!**

**((FBI agents point guns to my head))**

**((Gulp)) did I say I own? I meant to say I do NOT own…yea...((cries))**

--

_**Last Time**_

"_Now where is that shower?" Kagome asked herself._

"_Over there in the back." Bankotsu said as he came in the cabin._

--

Kagome quickly turned around in surprised and gasped in relief.

"You scared me shitless!" Kagome said as she placed her hand over her heart.

"You owe me ten pushups cadet Higurashi." Bankotsu said as he walked to the back room.

"WHY!"

"I do not allow foul language under my command, every time you say a bad word it will be ten pushups that you will owe me, got it?" Kagome growled and crossed her arms.

"Fine, now where's the shower?"

"Follow me" Kagome did as she was told and followed Bankotsu into the backroom where the showers were.

"Pick any stall and go in it and take your shower." Bankotsu said as he went into a stall himself.

"Wait, you're gonna take a shower in here?" Kagome asked.

"Yea, were else am I going to take one?"

"Well don't they have a boy's bathroom?" Bankotsu laughed as he stuck his head out and the curtain covering his body.

"Get use to showering around with people from different genders, because you'll be doing a whole lot of it." Bankotsu popped his head back in and turned on his shower. Kagome gulped as she went behind a stall, that was next to the one Bankotsu was using. She started to get undressed and then turned on the shower. 'The shower is so warm' Kagome thought to herself.

"So how old are you?" Bankotsu asked.

"I'm eight-teen and you?"

"Nine-teen,"

"That's cool."

"So where are you from?"

"Detroit"

"That's cool, so what's your mom and dad like?"

Kagome frowned and looked down at her feet "My mother is a great person, she's always there for me when I need her, and yet I treat her so badly sometimes, which I regret a lot, and my dad," Kagome paused a bit before going on again "He was a great yet horrible person."

"What do you mean by that?" Kagome shook her head.

"Never mind, so what about your parents?"

"Well my mom died when I was younger, and my dad is still alive, I barely see him though, he's always busy."

"Sorry about your mom."

"Hey, it's not your fault she died, besides, I barely knew her." Silence passed the two for a while until Bankotsu asked something.

"So did your dad die?" Kagome made a "huh?" sound "Well you said 'he _was _a great yet horrible person'"

"So,"

"So the keyword in that sentence is 'was'."

"Yea he died." Before Bankotsu could ask another question, Kagome turned off the shower, grabbed her towel, put it on and then left the showers. Bankotsu popped his head out and watched her leave and then popped it back in.

"Weird girl"

--

Kagome got dressed into a class B uniform. Light green shirt, dark green pants with a black belt around it, which had a shiny gold buckle on it, a black name tag on the right side of her shirt, that said Higurashi in white capital letters, and shiny black shoes (A/N: Everyone likes to poke my shiny shoes…). Kagome walked out of the cabin and towards her first class.

"Hey Kagome!" Jakotsu shouted as he ran up to Kagome. He was wearing the same class B uniform but he had on a green cap and his shirt was tucked in.

"Hey Jakotsu, when did you take a shower?"

"I snuck into cabin A-3's showers."

"Why?"

"Cause it was the closet cabin near me and Ayame." Kagome giggled "Not funny and where the hell is your cap and why isn't your shirt tucked in?"

"Huh?" Kagome looked confused and then remembered about her garrison cap and about her shirt "Oh the whole dress code thingy," Kagome gave off a snort "I'm not wearing that ugly piece of shit and I hate tucking in my shirt, it distracts me."

"Well get use to wearing the cap cause you are going to wear it." Bankotsu said as he walked up to Kagome and forced a cap on her "And I wanna see that shirt tucked in."

"NNOO! GET IT OFF OF ME! IT BURNS!" Kagome yelled as she tried pulling of her cap but Bankotsu kept his hand on Kagome's cap making sure she didn't take it off.

"You're in uniform Higurashi, you're supposed to wear the cap whenever you're outside and you must have your shirt tucked in because its apart of being well groomed and dress code, oh and another thing, you owe me twenty pushups." Bankotsu said as he walked away.

"WHAT! NO! DAMN YOU BANKOTSU!"

"Thirty!" Bankotsu shouted. Kagome let her jaw hang open till Jakotsu closed it for her.

"You're going to have a family of birds living in that jaw of yours if you don't keep it shut."

"You should keep your own mouth shut." She mumbled.

"Make sure you tuck in your shirt."

"And if I don't?"

"Then you will feel the wrath of Bankotsu." Jakotsu said with a creepy evil laugh and started to walk away, slowly, and left Kagome behind. Kagome growled and tucked in only one side of her shirt and walked in the building, to where she could take her cap off.

--

Kagome walked into her first class of the day. She saw Sango sitting at the back of the class and near the window, Kagome walked towards Sango and sat in the empty seat next to her.

"Hey Sango," Kagome said as she sat down.

"Hey Kagome, why is your shirt half tucked in?" Sango asked.

"Well you see, Bankotsu told me to tuck it in, right, so I did but only half cause I got to lazy to tuck in the rest, so yea." Sango giggled.

"Kagome you're so lazy." Kagome smiled a toothy smile.

"I know!" Soon the bell rings and everyone finds a seat to sit in while the teacher walks in.

"Hello class, my name is Mr. Takahashi, and I'll be your Language Arts teacher for the year." He said in a monotone voice. Mr. Takahashi had long silver hair that reached up to his back, gold eyes, and pointy ears. Kagome decided to raise her hand and ask him a question.

"You in the back, what do you want?" He said in his monotone voice.

"Isn't Takahashi, General Takahashi's last name?"

"Yes, he's my father."

"Really, is there more of you?"

"Yes, I have a younger half brother, which you will probably meet later on in your time here."

"That's so awesome, I have a little brother to but I don't get to see him that much because he lives with my grandfather and my grandfather lives in Japan and-"

"Thank you for that wonderful story," Mr. Takahashi said as he interrupted Kagome "but now I have a class to teach."

"Didn't your mom and dad ever teach you that interrupting someone is rude?"

"Didn't your mom and dad teach you to be quiet?"

"Nope" Kagome said as she shook her head. Mr. Takahashi sighed.

"Mrs….?"

"Higurashi, like my name tag says."

"Mrs. Higurashi, would you please be quite so I can teach this class?"

"Sure why not."

"Ok thank you, now whenever you come into this class, look on the board because it gives you your homework and your class work and as you can see your homework for today is write a paper about yourself.

"Now don't give your whole autobiography but just a one page essay about you." The class started to groan and whine "Now I know all of you hate this and are saying 'how am I suppose to put my life in a one page essay' well all of you are seniors now so you should all know and stop whining like little children." Kagome raised her hand and waved it in the air to get Mr. Takahashi's attention.

"Yes, Mrs. Higurashi."

"I'm not a senior…I'm a freshman…yea…" Mr. Takahashi groaned.

"Mrs. Higurashi, I know you are not a freshmen, it says so in your files."

"Oh my goodness…MY TEACHER IS A STALKER! AAHH EVERYONE RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Kagome yelled.

"MRS. HIGURASHI! CALM YOURSELF DOWN AND BE QUIET!" Sango giggled as Kagome stared at her teacher with wide, teary, eyes.

"You-you yelled at m-me."

"Well I had no other choice, with you screaming like a buffoon." Kagome giggled.

"Buffoon sounds like baboon…HEY! I'm not a baboon," Kagome pouted "you big fat poopy head."

"Mrs. Higurashi, I'm already starting to get sick of you, who's your company commander?"

"My who?"

"Your company commander,"

"Uumm…" Kagome put her thinking face on "Threes Company?" Mr. Takahashi sighed.

"Ok then, who's your first sergeant?"

"Uumm…Dick Van Dike?" Kagome giggled "I said dick and dike…tehehe I said it again." Mr. Takahashi sighed heavily, sat down at his desk, rubbed his templates, and took out a bottle of aspirin.

"Hey my teacher had something like those pills, she told me she never used to use them until the second day of the school year."

"I wonder why," He said sarcastically.

"Me too, but I just stop thinking about it and go on in life." Everyone sweet dropped except Mr. Takahashi who just looked a little more stressed out. After two hours of torture, the bell rang. Everyone got up and left to their next class while Mr. Takahashi sat on his desk, with his head laid down.

"Three-hundred and sixty-five days left till summer, just three-hundred and sixty five days," He kept saying to himself "three-hundred and sixty-five days stuck with that demon from hell named, Kagome."

About six hours had passed (A/N: I don't feel like going into detail with the teachers and the classes…I'll do that later, lol) and Kagome and Sango were going to their final class of the day, art.

"You must be happy to be in this class Kagome." Sango said to her best friend as they sat down at a wooden table in the back.

"I' am I love art it's so…artistic!" Sango laughed at Kagome's comment. A few minutes later, the bell rang and the art teacher came in.

"Good afternoon class," She said in a southern accent "I'll be your art teacher for the year, my name is Mrs. Zolna." Mrs. Zolna had wavy dirty-blonde hair and brown eyes and was wearing a white trench coat.

"Now lets skip the whole classroom rules stuff and save the introductions for later on in the year and let's start with the art making!"

"Looks like a nice teacher." Sango whispered to Kagome.

"More like awesome!" Kagome said happily as she paid attention to Mrs. Zolna's explanation of art.

--

Two hours later the bell rang and everyone ran out and into the cafeteria.

"I'm starving." Sango said as she stood in line, while hearing her stomach grumble.

"Me too, I wish this line would go faster." Kagome said as she ordered her food with Sango.

"I know it feels like an hour, but in reality we just got here tow seconds ago."

"Yea and we're second in line!" Kagome and Sango kept talking about how long their line was, as they walked outside and sat down at one of the empty tables.

"So where do we go after lunch?" Kagome asked Sango. Sango was about to speak until someone interrupted her.

"We go back to our cabins and wait till Bankotsu comes and tells us what to do." Ayame said as she sat down with Jakotsu beside her.

"What are you doing with Ayame, Jakotsu?" Kagome asked.

"Bankotsu made me stay with Ayame so that I wouldn't _attack _the sexy guys." He said as he stressed out attack a bit. Kagome and Sango laughed as Jakotsu just grumbled.

"Not funny, so anyways, how was your first day of school?"

"It was ok." The two girls said together.

"Kagome, why isn't your shirt tucked in all the way?" Ayame asked.

"Cause I was to lazy to tuck it in all the way."

"Bad Kagome, Bankotsu's going to be hard on you today." Kagome just shrugged her shoulders as she stuffed her mouth burgers, chips and French fries.

"Hello Mr. French Fry." Kagome saidto her food "'Hello Mrs. Kagome'" The French fry said to her in a little funny voice (A/N: Kagome is making the French fries talk lol)

"How was you day Mr. French Fry? 'It was pretty good' that's good hey look, its Mrs. French Fry! 'My love!'" Kagome put the French fries together and made kissie noises.

"Aaww, they love each other…muhahaha, I shall eat you Mrs. French Fry! 'No don't eat my love nnoo!'" Kagome took one of the fries and stuck it in her mouth and ate it.

"'YOU MONSTER!' Oh no, you're flying into my mouth 'NNOO' chomp!" Kagome said as she started eating the fry. Jakotsu, Ayame, and Sango just stared at her weirdly.

"What!"

"You're scaring me, that's what." Jakotsu said.

"Owell." Kagome said happily as she started to eat Mr. Burger. A few minutes later everyone was finished eating their lunch, they all got up and walked into their cabins, waiting to be inspected.

"Psst," Ayame said getting Kagome's attention "tuck in your shirt!" Kagome growled as she tucked in her shirt and mouthed 'are you happy now' to Ayame. Ayame smiled and nodded and went back to standing at attention. A few minutes later Bankotsu walked into the cabin with Kikyou on his right side. They both stopped in the middle of the room.

"Good afternoon cadets, we have some good news for you all, you guys have a new Company Commander." Everyone smiled with joy and couldn't wait to go out so they could celebrate, not having Bankotsu as their Company Commander.

Kikyou cleared her throat and said "Your new Company Commander will be Inuyasha Takahashi." Jakotsu made a soft squeal.

"We also have bad news cadets," Bankotsu continued "Kikyou will not be a first sergeant anymore, this cabin will be one big platoon and they will all belong to me." He said evilly. Everyone's joyous smiles turned into big open 'oh-my-gods-we're-going-to-die' frowns.

"I'm your new first sergeant! Isn't that wonderful, now I want you all to fall out, get dressed into your BDU's and then fall back in outside, HUT!"

"Hut…" They all said weakly as Bankotsu and Kikyou walked out. Everyone wanted to faint and die.

"Why…why…" Ayame kept saying to herself.

"Well at least Inuyasha will be here." Jakotsu said dreamily.

"That's not the point Jakotsu! We're all going to DIE!"

"Hey if I could put up three years with him, then you can try to go with another year."

"My muscles already feel sore." Ayame said as she started changing. After a few minutes, everyone was dressed and ready. They all walked out of the cabin, and made two big line formations outside, in front of Bankotsu.

"Ok, first things first, we well start off with a couple of stretches, now the first one I want you all to put your hands out, like I am." Bankotsu began as he held his hands out like he was a bird, drying off his wings or getting ready to fly "Now after I count to three I want you all to say one then when I count to three again then you guys say two and so on and so forth, and you will know that my last count will be my last because it will be a little more louder then the rest." Bankotsu began counting to three and everyone did as they were told. Around the tenth count, everyone's arms were getting tired.

"Ow…this hurts." Ayame cried.

"My arms are in so much pain!" Jakotsu whined. Sango just looked like she was about to cry and Kagome just looked clam and steady, like nothing was happening (A/N: WHAT IS HER SECRET!). Around sixty counts later, Bankotsu gave out a new order.

"Keep your hands like they are," He said "and I want you to move your arms in small circles." And then he started counting again.

"The pain, the torture!" Ayame cried louder as she made small painful with circles with her arms. When Bankotsu finished counting to ten he said "Ok now bring your arms up, like you're touching the sky." Everyone followed Bankotsu and lifted their arms.

"This feels so much better." Jakotsu said "But yet, there's still so much pain."

"All right everyone," Bankotsu started "you can put your hands down now."

"The sweet, sweet pain running through my shoulders." Sango cried, rubbing her shoulders.

"I know, it hurts like a witch." Ayame added "Hey Kagome, I have yet seen you wince in pain since this whole arm thing started."

"I'm use to it." Kagome said.

"How's that?"

"I'll keep you my dirty little secret, dirty little secret, don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret, just another regret hope that you keep it my dirty little secret, who has to know?"

"I HAVE TO KNOW!" Ayame shouted.

"Cadet Senna, you have just earned your company thirty pushups." Bankotsu said with a smirk.

"THAT'S INJUSTICE!" Ayame shouted once again.

"Fifty Cadet Senna."

"Shut up Ayame before we get one hundred!" Jakotsu whispered in a threatening voice. Ayame just grumbled some nasty words to herself.

"Ok everyone, get down and give me fifty pushups!" Bankotsu ordered as he got down and started his pushups. Everyone, as well, got down as they all glared at Ayame. About twenty minutes later some of the cadets had finished their pushups but did something very wrong.

"All of you who had just stood you without asking for permission, give me another twenty." The cadets moaned and groaned has they got down andstarted their other half. Jakotsu did his last pushup and remained at the position of a pushup (A/N: I have no idea what it's called or how to say it so bare with me.).

"PERMISSION TO RECOVER SIR!" Jakotsu shouted out, loud enough for Bankotsu to head.

"Permission _denied_ my names not sir, its first sergeant, another twenty for you Cadet Chishio." Jakotsu groaned has he started doing another set of pushups.

"Permission to recover first sergeant!" Sango shouted, but not loud enough.

"Not loud enough, Cadet Taijiya, give me another twenty." Bankotsu had ordered once again. To Bankotsu, he saw everyone do something wrong and kept giving them pushups. They either didn't say it loud enough, or they're pushups were too sloppy, or they didn't do the right position for the pushups, or he caught them just lying down on their stomachs.

"PERMISSION TO RECOVER FIRST SERGEANT!" Kagome said as loud as she could and stood in pushup position as good as she could, Bankotsu could not find anything wrong with her pushups, he just 'hmpfed' and said "Permission granted" and walked off to supervise the rest of his cadets. Kagome just got up and walked to the nearest tree with a bunch of shade, sit, and watch everyone doing their pushups. After a while they all had finish and now Bankotsu wanted sit ups. So they all went to the proper sit up position, without partners, and started doing their sit ups. Fifty sit ups later they were through. Bankotsu then gave them some more stretching exercises and then wanted to do something new.

"Ok now today we'll be running around that big track behind you guys! YAY!" Bankotsu said happily as everyone moaned and groaned "Also, we'll be doing sixty laps super yay!" Some people moaned and groaned but others just cried. Bankotsu started to stretch and then said "Let's go everyone, run!" Everyone started to walk slowly to track until Bankotsu yelled "YOU BETTER START RUNNING NOW BEFORE I MAKE IT NINTY LAPS!" And that's when everyone started moving their asses and started running. Bankotsu was all the way up front until Kagome started catching up to him.

"Hey, are we allowed to listen to music while we run?" Kagome asked.

"If you have any portable music device, yea you can."

"Ok thanks." Kagome said as he put her silver headphones and turned on her ipod and ran past Bankotsu. 'Wow…I got some competition.' He thought as he made a sexy smirk and started running faster. By their tenth lap people started slowing down and gasping for air, while Kagome and Bankotsu made their work out into a race.

"You're a very good runner." Bankotsu complemented.

"Thanks, so are you."

"Yea but I'm better."

"Wanna bet?"

"Sure, let's see who the better runner is." Both Kagome and Bankotsu smirked and gave a competitive glare to each other and ran as fast as they could. While Ayame and Jakotsu try to run and catch their breaths at the same time.

"How many more laps?" Ayame said roughly has she tried gasping for air.

"About fifty." Jakotsu responded. Ayame's eye bulged and started tearing up.

--

About an hour later Bankotsu and Kagome were on they're fifty-ninth lap, while the others were trailing behind, on their fiftieth lap. Kagome and Bankotsu were both running at the same speed, aligned with each other.

"I'm going to beat you, Higurashi!" Bankotsu shouted as he ran and breathing in some air.

"In your dreams, _sergeant_!" Kagome said as she stressed out 'sergeant'.

"That's first sergeant to you!" Bankotsu ran a little faster but then Kagome caught up with him and they both reached the finish line together. Kagome ran till she got to the grass and fell, as she let some air in her lungs as she closed her eyes.

"You were ((gasps)) good." Bankotsu said as he sat down beside Kagome, handing her some water.

"Thanks, so were you." Kagome replied while taking the water, that Bankotsu handed to her, and drinking a mouthful of it. Kagome sat up and watched everyone, some were walking, others were jogging to inch steps, and some were just dragging themselves on the ground.

"So how did you get to be such a good runner?" Bankotsu asked. Kagome smiled.

"That's my little secret, now if you excuse me," Kagome said as she got up "I have to go take a shower and then do some homework." Kagome walked off, while Bankotsu just sat there with a grin, as he watched his cadets run like a pack of dying animals.

--

Awhile later Kagome was done with her shower she got dressed in some baggy grey pants and a black wife beater (A/N: I think that's what you call those shirts…or are they a different name for girls…blah! Fashion is so…confusing at times lol). Then she got out her ipod, and started doing her homework while listening to music. About fifteen minutes later, the whole company came back in and went to the back to take their showers. Soon after, Sango came out wearing a black long sleeved shirt and long baggy red pants. Sango walked up to Kagome and laid on her.

"Hey Sango, you're heavy, get off of me!" Kagome shouted.

"So are you calling me fat now?" Sango said as she stuffed her mouth with some Twinkies.

"Yes…yes I am."

"Owell, get squished by my fat, muhaha!"

"I wanna squish Kagome!" Jakotsu said happily as he ran towards the girls with a purple T-shirt on and some long, pink and purple rubber ducky, pants. Kagome started to clench her teeth together and got up, making Sango fall off of her and land on the floor.

"Ow! My bootie, I'm telling Squishy on you!" Sango shouted to Kagome as she rubbed her but.

"Who the hell is Squishy?" Jakotsu asked.

"Squishy is my little squeaky ball." Sango said as she got out a red, round, squeaky chew toy for dogs.

"But isn't that a toy for dogs."

"Be quit Jakotsu! Squishy is sensitive, right my wittle Squishy!"

"Right…" Both Jakotsu and Kagome said.

"Hey you guys." Ayame said as she walked over to her new friends and sat down on Kagome's bed.

"Hey Ayame, boy do you look half dead." Sango said.

"I feel half dead, I heard Bankotsu might start doing the obstacle course next week."

"He gets a little to into that obstacle course doesn't he?" Jakotsu asked.

"Yep, he does." Kagome stood up from her homework then stretched and gave off a little yawn.

"Well I'm going to hit the sack you guys, nighty night." Kagome said as she pushed Ayame off her bed and then went under he covers and fell asleep. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Kagome is one weird person." Ayame said as she got off and hopped on Sango's bed.

Sango looked down at her hands as she sat down on her bed "Yea she is but she has her reasons." Ayame and Jakotsu looked at Sango worriedly and then looked back at each other wondering what to say, but then left the subject alone and started doing their homework.

--

Hours later the sun had come up, and the birds were singing their songs of morning. At eight o'clock everyone's alarms had woken them up and they all started getting ready, well almost everyone. Kagome was still sleeping in her bed.

"She's a heavy sleeper." Jakotsu said as he started brushing his teeth.

"Kagome, wake up!" Sango said as she shook Kagome back and forth. Jakotsu walked back on the bathroom, spit all the toothpaste out and walked back to Sango.

"I have an idea." He said as he stuck his finger in his mouth and then back out, full of salvia and into Kagome's ear. Kagome's eyes shot open as Jakotsu yelled out "Wet Willy!"

"You bastard…" Kagome said in a threatening voice and then her hand went flying and straight to his face.

"OWIES! YOU BITCH!"

"Jakotsu, why don't you go in the back of the room, with Cadet Higurashi, and enjoy yourselves."

"Why do I have to go!" Kagome shouted.

"Because you still owe me the thirty from yesterday, which I had forgotten about till now." Bankotsu said, with a smirk on his face. Kagome got out of her bed and to the backroom, with Jakotsu, and started doing pushups. Minutes later Jakotsu was done with his, he then asked for permission to recover but then Bankotsu said "Until Higurashi is done, you can recover, until then stay like that." Jakotsu just growled and then glared at Kagome, wanting her to hurry it up. Kagome just gave Jakotsu a wicked smile and did her pushups, as slow as she could. Sometime later, Kagome was done, giving up on being mean to Jakotsu.

"PERMISSION TO RECOVER FIRST SERGEANT!" She shouted.

"Permission granted." Bankotsu said as he left the cabin. Jakotsu quickly got up and glared at Kagome.

"You little brat!" He spit out.

"Jakotsu, your words hurt me so."

"I hope they make you break your bones you evil ska-" Before Jakotsu could say another, Sango quickly put her hand over his mouth. Kagome just stared at him hard and then walked to the bathroom. Sango removed her hand after Kagome left.

"What was that for!"

"Kagome is a bit sensitive to that word, Jakotsu."

"Why's that?"

"It's a bit personal just don't say it, please." Sango said while giving him a puppy dog look. Jakotsu sighed.

"Fine, I won't say the 'w' word."

"Thanks Jakotsu!" Sango gave him a quick hug and then left to get ready for class.

Kagome turned on the shower and then went in. 'He was about to call me a skank' Kagome kept thinking and then gave a weak smile.

_**Quick Flashback**_

"_You stupid skank!" A man said as he hit a smaller version of Kagome "You are a worthless piece of shit!" _

"_Daddy! Help me!" She cried._

"_Your daddy can't help you because he's won't be here anymore! I'm your new daddy!" He said as he kept beating her. _

_**Quick Flashback Over**_

Kagome balled up her fists, her grip tightening as she kept thinking about her past.

"Kagome, are you ok?" A worried Sango asked. Kagome started the floor, watching the water go in the drain "Kagome?" Kagome shot her head up and plastered on a fake smile.

"Yea, I'm ok Sango." Kagome turned off the shower, wrapped a towel around her, and then walked out.

--

Hope everyone liked it! Lol Well I'AM SO GLAD HOW MY REVIEWS TURNED OUT I'M GLAD YOU ALL LOVE IT! I LOVE YOU ALL! AND I'M SO SORRY I TOOK SO LONG! I promise not to take another three month update lol I'LL MAKE IT AS FAST AS I CAN! Lol Well hope to hear more of your reviews! If not **THE PENGUINS WILL EAT YOU ALL MUHAHAHAHAHAHA! AND WHEN THEY RULE THE WORLD YOU WILL ALL PARISH UNDER THEIR COMMAND MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! **But all that can be avoided with some reviews! lol

Oh and someone asked me which kind of JROTC I'm in, well my high school is just now getting serious with JROTC so this is like the first official JROTC year, I'm just in normal JROTC lol. So yea…YOU ALL DESERVE COOKIES! ((throws cookies everywhere)) ((rabid reviews attack the cookies)) NO IM NOT A COOKIE AAAAHHH! ((they all jump me…(((tear))))

I would like to thank Ryoko Ao Midori for helping me out LUV YA! Lol READ HER STORIES! Especially Inuyasha: A Modern Tale cuz I really want her to update it! Lol give her eight reviews at least! LOL

P.S. Sorry if there are any typos, I read it over again and again like about three times and I'm sorry if I missed any! Ryoko helped me to…she said there was some more but she forgot where they were lol

P.S.S. Has you all noticed this chapter didn't really have a lot of Bankotsu and Kagome...why is that? Cause the next chapter their going to bond a bit tehehehe! lol and I might make a new Bank/Kag story lol but that's a whole diffrent subject lol


	3. Terrible Things

**Disclaimer**-**I do not own Inuyasha…or Bankotsu…or Kagome…or any other character used in this chapter…((cries))**

I put the authors note on bottom as usual…I might stop putting them up here…so make sure you read it!

_--_

_**Last Time**_

_Kagome balled up her fists, her grip tightening as she kept thinking about her past. _

"_Kagome, are you ok?" A worried Sango asked. Kagome started the floor, watching the water go in the drain "Kagome?" Kagome shot her head up and plastered on a fake smile._

"_Yea, I'm ok Sango." Kagome turned off the shower, wrapped a towel around her, and then walked out. _

_--_

"Welcome back to hell students," Mr. Takahashi started off the class "before we start on anything new or interesting, I want all of you to read me your wonderful essays, any volunteers?" Mr. Takahashi looked around the room, looking for some unsuspecting victims for him to call upon on. Kagome opened up a book, trying to hide from Mr. Takahashi, but unfortunately for her, he found his prey.

"Why Mrs. Higurashi, I forgot all about you." He said in that monotone voice of his.

"You did?" Kagome asked pretty surprised.

"No, unfortunately I still remember you, giving me one of the biggest headaches that I've felt in years, but I found a resolution to that problem."

"Oh really, what are you going to drug me or something."

"Not really," A voice said outside in the hall. The person opened the door, revealing a very handsome Bankotsu (A/N: tehehehe I couldn't help but put handsome in there.).

"Oh wow, a babysitter, just what I needed."

"It is what you need Mrs. Higurashi." Mr. Takahashi said "If you get out of order, your First Sergeant will be up your ass."

"Up my ass in what way, his head or his-"

"Mrs. Higurashi!" Mr. Takahashi said in a threatening tone "Please do refrain yourself from making any _sexual _comments."

"Aye, aye captain crunch."

"Ok then, now come up here and read your paper."

"Damn it, do I have to?"

"Yes…yes you do…now go!" Kagome growled as she got up from her desk and walked up to the front of the class.

"Ok, my one page essay about half of my life story, by me!" Kagome said happily "I was born on October 31st, 1987 (A/N: That's my bday! Except I was born in 1990…tehehehehe). When I was about five years old I had this cute little white bunny named Mr. Snuggles, he was the cutest bunny I had ever seen, but then one day I got bored with Mr. Snuggles and decided to light Mr. Snuggles on fire, oh how funny that was." Everyone in the class dropped their jaws and looked at Kagome in terror while Bankotsu was just trying to hold back his laughter as quit as he could, remembering a time similar to the one Kagome had just told.

"After that small incident with Mr. Snuggles, my mom took me to see a therapist where I had met my bestest friend of all time, Sango. It seemed that Sango had burned her pet bird named Mr. Chirp Chirp."

"Mr. Chirp Chirp!" Sango yelled out "Oh how I miss that bird…it was funny seeing him burn though." Sango said with a giggle, Kagome also giggled and then continued with her essay.

"When I was about ten, younger brother Souta moved to Japan with my grandfather, because of some family issues and stuff, so on and so forth I do not feel like talking about anything else so now Ima say blah, blah, blah throughout the page to annoy Mr. Takahashi. Blah, blah, blah, blah,…" Kagome kept saying blah till she got to the bottom of the page.

"THE END!" She yelled. Mr. Takahashi tightened his fists and growled in anger.

"Sit down Mrs. Higurashi," Mr. Takahashi growled "And I would like to see you at the end of school." Kagome shot him a glare and sat back down. Sango couldn't stop laughing and had tears in her eyes.

"Geez, Sango it wasn't that funny." Kagome said. But Sango just kept on laughing until she hit the floor. After everyone had gone through their presentations, Mr. Takahashi started teaching the class about clauses (A/N: YUCK! I HATE THOSE CLAUSES! SO CONFUSING! I think I might fail English…((tear))). While Mr. Takahashi was teaching Kagome was sleeping. Mr. Takahashi had made Sango move up two seats, so that Kagome was behind her and Bankotsu behind Kagome.

"Psst!" Bankotsu whispered as he poked Kagome's back with a pencil. Kagome growled.

"Leave me alone!" She whispered back.

"When you wake up I'll leave you alone, but right now-" Before Bankotsu could finish his sentence a paper ball flew in the air and hit his head. Bankotsu glared at the ball and looked around to see who threw it, he then looked at the teacher who was signaling him to open the paper ball. Bankotsu just looked at him confused and then unwrapped the paper ball that was thrown at him.

"_LET HER SLEEP! –Mr. Takahashi" _The note said inside. Bankotsu grinned and then gave Mr. Takahashi a thumbs up and then he went to sleep himself. A couple of hours later the bell had rung and everyone rushed out of the class and to their next, well except the two who were sleeping. Mr. Takahashi poked Bankotsu until he was awake.

"Huh? What happened?" Bankotsu said sleepily.

"Bell rang, you can leave and make sure you take that thing from hell with you." Bankotsu chuckled at Mr. Takahashi as he stretched and then got up and woke Kagome up.

"Noo! Sleep!" Kagome whined.

"Bell rang." Bankotsu whispered in her ear. Kagome's eyes shot open and then she stood up straight, got out of her seat and to her next class.

"Wow she must hate you Mr. Takahashi."

"Wow, me and that demon have something in common…we hate each other." Mr. Takahashi started twitching. Bankotsu backed away from the teacher and towards the door.

"Yea," Bankotsu started "I think you should take your pills before you spaz out or something." Bankotsu then left and he walked to his next class. The day has passed and then came lunch.

"YAY! FOOD!" Kagome yelled happily as she stood in line

"Wow Kagome, a lot of people are in line today." Sango pointed out.

"Well we'll just have to wait." And so they did, Kagome and Sango waited, and waited, and waited but the line only seemed like it was getting bigger then shorter. Kagome's stomach grumbled more and more every time.

"Sango, I'm really hungry!" Kagome whined.

"Well we could go buy some food at the vending machine."

"Fine" Kagome growled as she and Sango got out of the line and walked over to the vending machines.

Ten minutes later Sango and Kagome were at their table eating a bunch of food from the vending machines with Ayame and Jakotsu.

"So it took you ten minutes to get your food from the vending machine?" Ayame asked.

"Well there was a line and Kagome couldn't stop buying the snacks." Sango replied.

"THE BUTTONS WHERE PRETTY! I COULDN'T HELP IT!" Kagome yelled in defense.

"Yea, yea that's what they all say." Sango mumbled. Ayame nudged Sango and said "First Sergeant pain in the ass coming." She whispered. Bankotsu walked up to their table and sat down next to Kagome.

"I heard that Cadet Senna, I want twenty push ups from you later." Bankotsu said in a sing song voice. Ayame hung her mouth open, staring in disbelief at Bankotsu.

"So what are you doing here sexy?" Jakotsu asked dreamingly as he at down next to Bankotsu. Bankotsu look at Jakotsu strangely and moved closer to Kagome. Kagome slightly blushed as she felt Bankotsu's warm body against hers. 'Stop blushing, stop blushing, stop blushing…' She kept thinking to herself. Kagome started thinking about that Kikyou person in a bikini, and shivered as a clear image of Kikyou came in her head. Kagome soon snapped out of her thought as she felt cheez-its being thrown at her.

"It's about time you snapped out of thinking." Bankotsu said lazily.

"HEY! YOU'RE WASTING MY CHEEZ-ITS!" Kagome yelled.

"Well now I'm eating them." Bankotsu grabbed a handful of cheez-its and put it in his mouth.

"NNOO MY CHEEZ-ITS! GIVE ME MY BOBBY!" Kagome yelled as she tried grabbing her "Bobby" from Bankotsu, but Bankotsu had a longer arm and kept the cheez-its bag distant from Kagome.

"Well to answer your question Jakotsu I'm here because I have to watch Higurashi over here."

"I thought…that was only…during first…block!" Kagome said struggling with her words as she tried to reach her cheesy bag.

"Yea well unfortunately he wants you to be watched the whole day." He said grimly.

"You must not want to hang around Kagome." Sango said.

"I really don't I have better things to do during the day." Kagome backed away from Bankotsu and laid down on the floor and got all teary eyed.

"You-you-you don't…wuv me?" Bankotsu just looked at her with a blank stare.

"I'm not even going to answer that."

"And here I thought I meant something to you!" Kagome grabbed Sango and cried on her shoulder "OH WHY!"

"There, there Kagome, we all knew it wouldn't last." Sango said patting Kagome's back and then whispered to Ayame, Jakotsu, and Bankotsu "I think she forgot to take her medication." Every just stared weirdly at Kagome and Sango and then went back to eating their food.

--

At the end of school, Sango walked back to the cabins while Kagome walked to Mr. Takahashi's room.

"Oh Mr. Fluffy, I'm here as you requested!" Kagome shouted in a sing song voice.

"Oh how fortunate of me," Mr. Takahashi said grimly as he walked into the room and sat down at his desk "Please take a seat Kagome."

"Sure, now what do you want fluff ball?" Kagome asked as she grabbed a chair and sat down in it.

"Well I wanted to know how you've been doing after all these years." Kagome gasped and her eyes widened in surprise.

"You mean…you remember me?"

"Well of course, I only had to look through your file for, like what, a hundred times and your essay also helped me remember."

"Well old' sesshy-kins remembers me!" Kagome said with a smile "And here I thought you were never going to remember, I'm so proud of you…so does Inuyasha and your father know?"

"I think my father does but not Inuyasha, he's too stupid to remember anything besides ramen."

"You're so mean to your brother."

"Yea…ok so anyways, how is your mother?"

"She's doing good I guess."

"That's good, you know you never did right about your father in your essay."

"I know…" Kagome said in a spaced off tone.

"May I ask why?"

"I don't like talking about it, it hurts to much to remember."

"Well talking about things that-"

"I JUST DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT HIM!" Kagome yelled, interrupting Sesshomaru. Kagome took a deep breath and let it out "I'm sorry for yelling, I just really don't like talking about my past…it just hurts too much." The two sat in silence for a while until Sesshomaru sighed.

"Well ok then, if you want you can go back to your cabin and please try to behave tomorrow." Kagome gave a week smile as she got up.

"When do I ever behave?"

"Well hopefully you will start when that First Sergeant starts making you behave."

"Psshh, yea right." Kagome then walked out of the class room towards her cabin.

--

When she got there no one was inside. 'They're probably all working out.' Kagome smiled as she jumped into her bed and closed her eyes.

"Ha, losers," Kagome said silently as she started to, slowly, drift asleep. But then shot up her bed when she felt something cold and wet splash on her.

"HEY!" Kagome yelled "THAT WATER IS FUCKING FREEZING!"

"I want twenty push ups from you Higurashi." Bankotsu said stand next to her bed with a blue bucket in his hand.

"For what!" Kagome said through her teeth.

"For dropping the F-bomb." Kagome held in her laughter, but let a few giggles escape her mouth.

"The what?" Bankotsu sighed.

"You're so immature, now get your butt up and I want you outside now!" Bankotsu said as he walked away. Kagome sighed as she got up and put on some lose clothing and ran outside.

Around 7 p.m. everyone started to go back in the cabin, tired and sweaty.

"It seems that First Sergeant is getting tougher and tougher." Sango pointed out as she fell down on her bunk.

"He probably is," Ayame grunted "I'm too tired to move, I might skip on the shower tonight."

"Eeww, women _are_ disgusting filth." Jakotsu said with a twisted face, and while getting his bath supplies.

"Shut up Jakotsu, why don't you go eat dirt you evil women hating fruit cake."

"I think that would be your job." Jakotsu mumbled as he walked into the showers. Ayame would have gone after Jakotsu but Sango held her back.

"Just ignore him, he just likes to see you angry, and you're letting him win." Sango said to Ayame.

"I don't CARE! I WILL BEAT THAT SHIT OUT IF HIM! LET ME GO!" Ayame struggled to be free from Sango's grip.

"Hey you guys." Kagome said cheerfully as she walked over to her bunk, all nice and clean.

"Oh hey, Kagome." Ayame said as she calmed down and sat down. Sango just looked at Ayame weirdly but then let it go and sat down beside Ayame.

"You sure got in the shower fast." Sango said.

"Well yea, it took you guys like ten minutes to get from there to here, when it's really a two minute walk."

"Well if you were like us, then you'd be doing the same." Ayame said.

"Well I'm not, so that means I rock!" Kagome then removed her covers, laid down in bed, and pulled her covers over her.

"Oh by the way, tomorrow is freaky Friday, which means you can wear what ever you want, as long as it goes by the rules of conduct."

"YAY!" Sango and Kagome yelled happily.

"I know, I'm wonderful aren't I?" Jakotsu said as he walked towards his bunk. Sango and Ayame threw there pillows at Jakotsu, while Kagome threw an alarm clock at him.

"HEY! THAT HURT!" Jakotsu whined as the alarm clock hit his head.

"AND THAT WAS _MY _ALARM CLOCK!" Sango shouted.

"You don't need it anyways." Kagome said as she covered herself in sheets and fell asleep.

"Mr. Ring Ring, come here to mommy." Sango said as she picked up her 'Mr. Ring Ring' from the floor.

"You name everything, don't you Sango." Ayame commented as she gave Sango a weird look. Sango shook her head super fast.

"Yep, I do!"

--

Around twelve a.m. Kagome opened her eyes and quietly stood up in her bed and looked around, to see if anyone was awake. When the coast was clear she gave herself a wicked smile, and quietly climbed out of bed. Kagome went inside her duffle bag, and got out some clothes and tip toed into the bathroom. A few minutes later Kagome was dressed in a black T-shirt saying, "I used to listen to my parents but the nice stranger with candy had better advice." with some long blue jeans and black and white converse. 'I look hot.' Kagome thought as she walked out of the cabin. Kagome snuck around the campus, while singing the mission impossible theme in her head, and snuck out into the real world.

As soon as Kagome got to the city, she walked around, enjoying the free air and lights.

"Maybe I should go into one of those clubs." Kagome said to herself "But I'm not dressed for it…oh well." Kagome walked into one of the clubs, showed her ID to the guard and started dancing as soon as she hit the floor. Avenged Sevenfold's song Bat Country was playing and Kagome was dancing hard (A/N: I love that song, it love dancing to it.). While Kagome was dancing, someone was watching from the distant, watching every move she made. Kagome danced to a few songs, until some rap stuff came on.

"Eeww, rap…" Kagome said and then walked out "That was fun, hope I get to do it again." Kagome walked through the streets again and decided to get something to eat.

"Didn't know you could dance so good, Higurashi." A manly voice said from behind. Kagome stopped and then quickly turned and when she saw who was talking to her, her eyes widened in surprise and a hint of fear.

"Hehehe, hey Bankotsu, what are you doing?" Kagome asked laughing nervously.

"Funny, I should ask the same thing." Bankotsu replied. He was wearing a brown T-shirt that says, "When the pepper spray runs out, can I have your number?" with some black dickies and some black and white converse.

"Well you see what had happened was…OK I GIVE IN!" Kagome shouted "THE EVIL MONKEY IN MY BRAIN MADE ME! I SWEAR! IT WASN'T MY FAULT!" Bankotsu gave Kagome a weird look and then started laughing. Kagome just stared at him. 'I wonder if I can make a break for it…' but before Kagome could move, Bankotsu stopped his laughing and started walking towards her.

"You have a very active imagination Higurashi."

"Kagome, please call me Kagome, Higurashi makes me sound old."

"Fine, _Kagome _what are you doing out here?"

"I told you, the evil monkey in my brain told me to…wait…_I _should be asking the same question." Bankotsu looked at Kagome in surprise, but then replaced his surprise expression with a grin.

"Well, the evil monkey in my brain told me to as well."

"THAT'S MY EXCUSE, YOU CAN'T STEAL IT FROM ME!"

"Says who?"

"Says me, that's who!" Bankotsu chuckled.

"Hey you wanna get something to eat?" He asked

"You want me to come with you, Mr. All Might, HA! Why would I ever do th- sure lets go." Bankotsu just grinned and lead the way to a place to eat. A few minutes later they got to Taco Bell.

"Oh my bob," Kagome said shockingly "I LOVE Taco Bell!"

"Me too, it's the best place ever." Bankotsu said as he held the door for Kagome and then walked in after her.

"I know, it kick ass! I wanna try that new Cesar Salad Burrito or what ever it's called." Bankotsu went up to the cash register person and ordered two Chicken Cesar Grilled Stuff Burrito.

"That would be nine dollars and ninety-nine cents." The cashier said.

"Sure, hey Kagome could you give me ten dollars?" Bankotsu asked.

"Me? Why!"

"Cause you have the money that I don't."

"How would you know?"

"You wouldn't come out here without money."

"Well you did."

"Well I did, I came here with five, but then someone joined me and came along."

"Well you invited me!" Bankotsu sighed.

"Fine, just give me five dollars and I'll pay you back." Kagome grumbled as she gave Bankotsu a five.

"Thanks!" Bankotsu said as he paid the person and patiently waited for his and Kagome's burrito.

"You better pay me back."

"Don't worry Kaggy, I will."

"Who the fuck is Kaggy!" Kagome shouted.

"Well you are of course."

"I don't think so," Kagome grumbled as she crossed her arms.

"I do! Kaggy-kins! It's a cute name."

"Are you gay?"

"No if I was I'd be dating Jakotsu, don't you think?"

"Well then, if you call me Kaggy, then I will call you Ban-Ban!" Bankotsu let out a dried chuckle that sounded like a cough.

"What?"

"Ban-Ban!" Bankotsu looked at Kagome weirdly and then took a deep breath.

"I don't think so."

"Oh well, I think so."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"Kaggy"

"Ban-Ban" The two stared at each other with an evil glint in there eyes, next thing you know there at each others throats. Both Bankotsu and Kagome started to strangle one another.

"You asshole!" Kagome shouted as she jumped on Bankotsu while keeping her hands on his neck.

"Wow…I didn't know…you like to be on…top." Bankotsu said, trying to get some air. Kagome started choking Bankotsu harder at the comment he just made, which only made him grin and flip her over. "But I rather…have you…under me." Kagome started to blush a dark red.

"You PERVERT!" Kagome yelled as she let go of Bankotsu's neck and slapped him.

"Ahem," The register person said "here's your food sir." Bankotsu looked up at the man and laughed nervously.

"Hehe, thanks." He said as he got off of Kagome and grabbed the burrito "Come on Kagome, lets get our eat on." Bankotsu grabbed a table and then started eating his delicious burrito. Kagome stared at him for a while and then got up and sat next to him and then started eating her burrito.

"You didn't have to hit me so damn hard."

"You didn't have to be a damn pervert." Bankotsu just grinned as he continued eating his burrito, with a bright red hand print embedded on his face.

--

After they ate they're burritos, Kagome and Bankotsu went out for a small walk.

"I didn't ever think that you would wear that kind of clothing." Kagome said, breaking the silence. Bankotsu looked down at his sexy self and then looked at Kagome and grinned.

"Well you don't know a lot about me."

"So I've noticed," Kagome said dryly "So how did you get yourself into this military academy?"

"My dad put me in it, since he was a general and all he wanted his son to grow up and become like him, I hated it, though in about a year later he took me out and put me in a public school, then three years later when I was in eighth grade, he put me back in the academy cause I was being to much of a trouble at school and home.

"Oh I was a trouble maker when I was a kid, well I hated when I came back but then I started liking it, and I've improved a lot as a person." Kagome just stared at Bankotsu weirdly.

"Great speech."

"I know, I try to do my best, so what about you, how did you get in here."

"My mother put me in here, she said I needed to change my attitude and need to learn how to behave better." Kagome sighed "Even if it hurts me." She whispered, hoping that Bankotsu didn't hear, but unfortunately for her he did.

"What do you mean, if it hurts you?" He asked. Kagome laughed nervously and waved her hands in the air

"Hehe, oh nothing, hey let's go back, I'm getting tired!" Kagome said as she yawned. Bankotsu knew she was lying but decided to let it go.

"Ok, let's go back."

"Hey, do you do this every Thursday?" Kagome asked.

"I do it almost every day, I like the academy, but I also like to be free." Kagome looked down at the floor as they started walking towards the academy.

"I'll keep your secret of you sneaking at if you keep mine." Bankotsu said to Kagome. Kagome looked at him in surprise, Bankotsu stopped walking and so did Kagome.

"If anyone finds out we'll be in big trouble, so please don't tell anyone, I really don't want to go back home." Bankotsu then started walking. 'He's not telling me the while truth' Kagome thought to herself 'Well I'm not either…" Kagome then kept walking and decided to leave it alone.

--

At six a.m. the bell rang, meaning everyone had to wake up. Kagome moaned and groaned in her bed.

"Go away." She cried as the loud bell rang.

"Wake up Kagome, it's time for classes." Ayame said with a yawn as she got out of her bunk and into the showers.

"Why me?" Kagome whined as she started to get up from her bed and head into the showers.

"I hate this class." Sango said as she sat down. She was wearing a black tank top and at the bottom it said "Sweet Madness" in white lettering. She was also wearing long blue jeans and all black converse.

"This class is ok, I get to sleep through it!" Kagome said with a big goofy smile. She was a black shirt that said "Cross heart I hope you die" in pink and white lettering. She also had on long blue jeans and black and white converse. Sango smiled at her goofy friend.

"You look more tired today." She said.

"I didn't sleep real good last night." Kagome lied. Sango made an 'o' shape with her lips. A while later Bankotsu came in and sat down at his desk with a tired look on his face. He was wearing a black T-shirt that had a front screen of Stewie looking mischievous, with "Good news. I've decided not to kill you" next to him in white and red text. He had on black dickies and all black converse on.

"Boy Bankotsu, boy do you look tired." Sango commented.

"Well I _should _be sleeping right now, but I have to stay here and take of Higurashi." Kagome smiled and stuck out her tongue. Soon the bell rang.

"Good Morning class," Mr. Takahashi said as he walked into the class "Now today I will be unable to teach the class, I have to go to a couple of meetings, so please be good to your substitute teacher, I've gave him a list of things to do and what not and so please, don't embarrass me, especially you Higurashi." Mr. Takahashi growled. Kagome smile at Mr. Takahashi and said "No problem, I'll be a perfect angel."

"I know you will, because your First Sergeant will see that you do." Kagome made a sour face and stuck out her tongue. Soon their sub came on, his name was Mr. Duke and he was a cubby man with white hair, he was wearing khaki pants and a blue shirt with some white sneakers.

"Now I'll be leaving now, and remember behave." Mr. Takahashi said in a threatening tone.

"Good Morning students," Mr. Duke said "Well today we will be reading some short stories from the orange book you have under your desks, please take them out and I will write page number on the board before I start hearing those bird calls 'What page, what page?'" He said in a funny voice. Everyone giggled.

"Mr. Duke, can I go to the potty?" Kagome said as she raised your hand.

"Sure, but I was told you had to have a chaperone with you?" Kagome sighed.

"It's me, sir." Bankotsu said as he stood up "Come on Kagome, lets take you to the potty." Kagome growled as she got up and walked out the room.

"So you have to take me everywhere!"

"That's what Mr. Takahashi said, and I have to obey him."

"Damn that Fluffy." Bankotsu gave her a weird look, Kagome just laughed nervously "It's an inside joke between, teacher and student."

"Right," Bankotsu said. Soon they reached the bathroom, Kagome went inside and did her business. Shortly after, she walked back out.

"Did you destroy anything?" Bankotsu asked.

"No, I don't know why you people think so lowly of me! I'm just an innocent person!"

"Innocent my ass…hey do you wanna skip?" Kagome gasped at what she heard.

"Is the great Bankotsu asking _me _to skip with _him_?"

"Yea, I had this teacher before, he's funny, but he bores me sometimes."

"Won't he know we're missing."

"No, he has 'somezheimer's.'" He quoted.

"You mean Alzheimer's?"

"No, he uses somezheimers 'cause he forgets stuff, like every old adult does."

"Weird,"

"So do you?"

"I don't know, I'll be losing some valuable learning time, to help my mind achieve more greater things."

"I got some tacos."

"Ok lets go!" Kagome said happily.

Bankotsu and Kagome walked on to the roof top and sat down while eating some tacos.

"I love tacos, I love tacos," Kagome sang to herself. Bankotsu chuckled.

"You're very weird."

"I know! But that's what's great about me, I'm a kick ass person!"

"I bet you are," Bankotsu said sarcastically. Kagome flipped him the birdie "If I was in uniform and if I wasn't so tired, I would be giving you pushups."

"So are you always this tired?"

"When I go put late at night yea, but thankfully we have no class Saturday and Sunday's and we can wake up late!" Kagome giggled.

"And you call me weird."

"Well you are."

"And so are you."

"I'm not I'm a perfectly sane person." Bankotsu said as he took a huge bite from his taco.

"You're gonna choke if you keep eating like that." Bankotsu stuck his tongue out, which was full of chewed taco "Eeww! That's disgusting!" Kagome shouted. Bankotsu chuckled as he swallowed his food. The two stayed like that, till they were done eating their tacos and then went back downstairs and into their classroom.

--

Hey peoples! I finally updated! Sorry if this chapter sounds a little rushed, I have to do this essay that's due Thursday and I haven't even started on it, see what I do for you people, I put you guys in front of school work, the things I do for you, tehehe so anywhos I hope you like it, and HEY this was updated a little more faster! Lol Well I'll start writing the next chapter soon but first I have to write Sugar and Spice and Life Is Pain for the people who want to read them, now I must go and do that damned essay! I wonder what will happen with Kagome and her staying at the school...will people find out about her bad past? And what about Bankotsu...why doesn't he want to go home? Will Bankotsu and Kagome get closer in the next chapter and will Kagome reveal more stuff about her past? Who knows...who knows...these aresome things you need to be asking yourself...Now remember kids review…or you'll be forced to watch a movie that will kill you…in _7 days_…now we don't want that now do we…that's why you will all be good little boys and girls and review! lol


	4. Randomness

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT I repeat DO NOT own any of the Inuyasha characters mentioned in this story…If I did it would have been a lot different.**

--

"JAKOTSU!" Sango shouted as she looked around her bed area for something.

"What do you want?" Jakotsu asked as he walked towards Sango.

"Have you seen Kagome, she appears to be missing." Sango said as she looked under her pillow.

"What do you mean missing?"

"Well we were playing hide and seek and I had to be it and Kagome went to go hide and it's been an hour since and I still haven't found her!" Jakotsu looked at Sango with a weird stare.

"HEY LET GO!" Someone yelled from outside. Sango and Jakotsu exchanged glances and ran outside to see what was going on.

"KAGOME!" Sango shouted happily as she tightly hugged her friend.

"Sango! can't…BREATH!" Kagome shouted while trying to breath in some air.

"Oops, sorry, so where were you hiding?"

"She was hiding out in the cafeteria stuffing her face with food." Bankotsu said.

"Was not!" Kagome denied.

"Yea right, you looked like a pig." Kagome gasped.

"How dare you!"

"That's so mean!" Sango exclaimed "Yet funny in a strange wa-" Sango stopped in the middle of her sentence and twitched as she felt something touching her butt.

"Sango, are you ok?" Kagome asked her twitching friend.

"You damned PERVERT!" Sango shouted as she hit someone's face with her elbow.

"Ow…" Bankotsu, Kagome, and Jakotsu said together. Bankotsu sighed as he walked over to the persons unconscious body.

"Miroku, how many times must we tell you, keep your hands to yourself and not on other women's butts." Bankotsu said.

"I can't help it!" Miroku said as he awoke "This hand is cursed I tell you CURSED!"

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!" Sango yelled angrily.

"Well my dear, beautiful lady, my name is Miroku, Miroku Houshi, and what is you name?" Miroku said as he grabbed Sango's hand and gave it a light kiss. Sango blushed angrily.

"That's none of your business!"

"Her name is Sango, Sango Taijia!" Jakotsu said happily. Sango glared at Jakotsu angrily.

"What a beautiful name, Sango, oh Sango my love would you grant me this one wish?" Miroku asked pleadingly.

"And what is that?"

"Would you be so kind, to bear my children?" Sango started to twitch.

"Sango stop twitching, you're starting to look like Mr. Takahashi." Kagome commented.

--

About five minutes later, Sango calmed down and stopped beating Miroku to a pulp.

"Come on Kagome, let's get to class before we're late!" Sango said as she walked off.

"Poor guy…" Kagome said "Should we help him?"

"Nah, he'll get up by himself." Bankotsu said "Now let's get to class."

--

"Good afternoon, cadets." Mr. Takahashi said in his normal mono-tone voice "Now I'm gonna pass out a book and it's called '_The Odyssey' _by a guy name Homer."

"Homer Simpson?" Kagome said. Mr. Takahashi sighed.

"No, Mrs. Higurashi, Homer was a man who lived in ancient Greece." Mr. Takahashi informed "Now I'm sure all of you had read this book in the ninth grade, but you only read the short edited version, this is the long unedited version."

"Like porn!" Kagome shouted.

"Higurashi, drop down and give me twenty." Bankotsu said calmly as he turned to the first page in the book. Kagome sighed as she got into the front leaning rest position (A/N: YES I FINALLY REMEMBERED WHAT IT'S CALLED!) and took out a twenty dollar bill.

"Here ya go First Sergeant!" Bankotsu sighed.

"I meant give me twenty push-ups, but I'll take the twenty since your offering." Bankotsu said as he snatched Kagome's money from her hand.

"HEY THAT'S MINE!"

"Well that's what you get for being a smart ass."

"My ass thanks you."

"Come on Higurashi, start pushing." Kagome sighed as she started doing her push-ups.

"You know Bankotsu, you're a slave driver." Kagome said after she finished her push-ups.

"I know I am and I'm pretty proud of it." Kagome rolled her eyes as she sat back down at her desk. Bankotsu just rolled his eyes, as Kagome laid her head down and started to fall asleep.

About an hour later, the bell rang. Everyone exited the classroom and walked to their next class.

"Bye Mr. Fluffy!" Kagome shouted as she left the classroom. Sesshomaru twitched slightly. 'Where are those pills' he thought to himself as he searched his desk.

Kagome sighed as she entered her American history class and walked towards her desk and then sat down.

"Hey Kagome!" Sango shouted happily as she entered the classroom.

"Hey Sango, what's up?"

"Well Mrs. Keade decided to teach the tenth grade and now we're getting a new teacher."

"Oh yes," Kagome said evilly "another victim." Sango giggled slightly.

"You're probably the reason why she decided to teach the tenth grade." Bankotsu said as he entered the classroom.

"Is it me, or does he hear everything?" Kagome asked Sango.

"He hears everything." Sango said in a scary voice. Bankotsu grinned.

"I hear everything and see everything, I'm the best there is!"

"I think he's bragging about himself." Kagome whispered to Sango. Sango nodded in agreement.

"I, also, think the same." Bankotsu glared at the two girls.

"Shut it you two, well anyways we'll be having a substitute for a while, until they can find a new teacher."

"And who is this new teacher?"

"First Sergeant Kikyou Tama."

"You mean that girl who used to be our First Sergeant?" Sango asked.

"Yep," Bankotsu replied. As soon as he was about to say something else, Kikyou walked in.

"Good morning class!" She shouted "I will be your sub for a while and hopefully we'll have a great time!" Everyone just looked at her with a boring and tired face.

"Is she always this cheery this early?" Kagome asked Bankotsu.

"Unfortunetly yes…yes she is."

"Oh shut it Bankotsu, now let's get some learning on." Kikyou shouted "Now, get out your books and turn to page fifty-five." Everyone sighed as they got out their text books and opened it.

**An Hour Later**

"MRS. HIGURASHI!" Kikyou yelled "Get ABCK in your seat and write me a three page essay on behavior!"

"Why!" Kagome whined.

"Because, for the past hour you've been singing aloud-"

"Only because I love that apples and bananas song, I want to eat eat eat apples and bananas." Kagome interrupted.

"DANCING in class"

"I had that Venga Boys song stuck in my head and I like danincg to it…just like the old man in the six flags commercial."

"AND interrupting me and making rude comments ALL DAY!"

"Well it isn't my fault that you're a boring teacher." Kikyou's face turned an angry red at Kagome's comment.

"Where is that First Sergeant of yours?" Kikyou asked through her clenching teeth. Kagome pointed to Bankotsu's sleeping form, behind her.

"He's sleeping." Kagone whispered. Kikyou sighed as she walked over to Bankotsu and started to shake him awake. Bankotsu groaned as he opened his eyes and lifted his head.

"What?" He said sleepily.

"Control that demon!" Kikyou shouted. Bankotsu looked at Kagome with a tired and dumbfounded expression. Kagome smiled and started waving at him.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Bankotsu asked.

"You're suppose to control her! THAT'S WHAT!" Bankotsu sighed as he got up from the desk.

"Ok, then, I'll take her to the field for a while, let's go Higurashi."

"Sir, yes sir!" Kagome shouted as got up and followed Bankotsu out the door.

"Bye-bye Kagome!" Sango shouted as Kagome was leaving.

"Bye-Bye Sango!" Kagome shouted back. Once they left Kikyou sighed as fell into her chair and laid her head down on the desk.

"Thank the gods for taking away that demon spawn." Kikyou sighed.

--

"I swear, you can't go anywhere without making a teacher wanting to blow their brains out!" Bankotsu said as the two walked through the hallways.

"Oh well, it's not my fault she can't control her student." Kagome replied.

"Well it is actually…" Kagome flipped the birdie to Bankotsu, "get down and give me twenty, Higurashi." Kagome gaped with surprise to Bankotsu.

"But, but…"

"No 'buts' now get down." Kagome growled as she got down to front leaning rest position and starting doing some push ups.

"You know, what you just said sounded like you wanted me to-"

"Higurashi please," Bankotsu interrupted "no sexual comments."

"It's not my fault my mind is polluted with filthy thoughts." Bankotsu just looked at Kagome weirdly and then started walked away.

"HEY!" Kagome shouted "Wait for me!" Kagome got up and ran towards her First Sergeant.

--

About another hour later, the bell had rang and everyone went to either lunch or their next class.

"Kagome!" Sango shouted has she spotted her friend in the lunch line.

"Sango!" Kagome shouted back. Sango ran to her friend and gave her a hug.

"So where did you and Bankotsu go to?" Sango asked.

"We just walked around, doing nothing and talking about some random stuff."

"That's cool, is this lunch line getting bigger?" Kagome looked at the lunch line and made a dear-god-why face.

"NOOO!" Kagome yelled.

"Time for the vending machines!" Sango shouted as she ran over to the vending machines. Kagome looked at the line and then looked at the vending manchine, still pondering on which way to go. 'I think I'll go push them shiny buttons again!' Kagome thought as she ran to the vending machine and starting pushing random buttons as she inserted her money into the machine. Once they finished getting their food, they sat at their normal spots and began eating.

"Hey losers!" Jakotsu shouted as he started walking towards the table, and then sat down next to Kagome.

"Who are you calling a loser, fruit loop?" Kagome said.

"Fruit loops are gay cheerios!" Sango exclaimed.

"Thank you Captain Obvious!" Kagome said.

"WHERE IS HE!" Sango yelled as she looked at the sky.

"I swear you both are retards." Ayame said as she sat next to Sango.

"No we're not…"

"I'm afraid, dear Sango, you are."

"Did you push the shiny buttons again, Kagome?" Jakotsu asked.

"Hells yea I did! It was so cool!"

"Why is lunch time so random?" Ayame said to herself as she began eating her food.

--

**A/N MUST READ…IMPORTANT! **

Hey peoples! This chapter sucked ass! Lol well to me it did so anywhos! Um I have some bad news I'll be away…like far away…like to Colombia away and so you know what that means! Yea…almost no updates BUT I will write some chapters to Military Bearing on paper and I will have some internet access at one point or another and I will try to update! I wish I could write more but I really wanted to update before I leave and tomorrow I'm leaving so yea…this is all my muse would sing to me "Sing to me muse…" I love that quote…it's like the first words in the book the Odyssey by Homer I love it lol well off topic LOL! Eemm yea like I said I'll try writing and shiz and yea…So anywhos I would like to thank ALL of my reviews cause WE REACHED TO 130…I think lol so anywhos THANK YOU ALL! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! Lol so anywhos I can't WAIT to read more of your reviews and like I said this chapter sucked ass…I wish I could write more…I didn't even get a chance to proof read it…I also wanted more Kagome and Bankotsu bonding…but I'll try doing that in the next chapter…so yea…well I must leave you all now…I LOVE YOU PEOPLE! And I'll try my best to write! You guys caught me in a good mood…like I got Kingdom Hearts two yesterday and I'm SO HAPPY! YEEPEE! Lol well anywhos I'll see ya all laters! BIES!


	5. Rainy Day Feels the Pain

--

_**Last Time**_

"_Did you push the shiny buttons again, Kagome?" Jakotsu asked._

"_Hells yea I did! It was so cool!" _

"_Why is lunch time so random?" Ayame said to herself as she began eating her food_

--

_Rain began falling outside, beating against the windows. As the rain was  
falling, a small girl, sitting in front of her window, was watching as the  
rain splashed against the window.  
"Kagome dear, where are?" A man shouted in a caring voice._

"_I'm in here daddy!" A younger version of Kagome, shouted happily from  
inside the room._

"_What are you doing in here?" Kagome's father asked in a low voice._

"_I was watching it rain." Kagome answered "Daddy, why does it rain?"_

"_Because the angels are crying."_

"_Why are the angels crying?"_

"_Because, as they watch us live, they wish to be alive again and live once more."_

"_But aren't they happier in heaven?"_

"_Why yes, but everyone, even the living, wish to live and have a life of their own."_

"_What does that mean?" The little girl asked in confusion as she tilted her head slightly._

"_When you grow older, you'll soon learn what it means, as you grow and learn each day…"_

--

"Kagome!" Sango whispered in Kagome's ear "Wake up!" Sango started shaking  
Kagome from left to right, as hard as she could "Wake up you whale!"  
"Who the hell are you calling a whale, you fat ass." Kagome said into her  
pillow as she slowly started opening her eyes.  
"Kagome, wake up!" Jakotsu yelled in Kagome's ear.

"Why! It's a Sunday!"

"Because Bankotsu said so!" Kagome rolled over her bed till she fell off and hit the floor.

"Ow…" Kagome said as she picked herself up.

"Now why would you go and do that?" Bankotsu said as he came into the cabin.

"Cause it helps me to wake up!" Kagome said with a smile. Bankotsu just looked at her weirdly.

"Ok, so anyway, get some clothes on because we're all going to run, got it? And hurry because Ayame and the rest are already outside, waiting for us." Kagome rapidly nodded her head and got some clothes out from under the bed and went into the bathroom to change. A couple of minutes later Kagome came out wearing the PT uniform, which consisted of black basketball shorts and a grey shirt that said "ARMY" in big black bold letters.

"Ready!" Kagome said happily. Bankotsu just sighed and headed out the door, but when he opened the cabin door, the loud sound of thunder began and rain began falling. Bankotsu smirked,

"I guess we'll have to run in the rain today!" Kagome looked out to the sky with an emotionless expression. Sango noticed and started to worry.

Hey, Kagome," Sango said in a caring voice "are you ok?" Bankotsu then stared at Kagome and started wondering what was wrong.

"I asked someone, why does it rain?" Kagome answered "And they answered 'because the angels are crying.'" Sango, Jakotsu, and Bankotsu stared at Kagome in confusion. Kagome put a small forced smile on her face and walked outside in the rain, making sure that no one could see the tears that she was hiding.

"Boy, what was up with that?" Jakotsu asked in confusion "Fucking weirdo." Bankotsu glared at him and then once Jakotsu realized what he had said and then gave off a shivered.

"One hundred pushups, Jakotsu!" Bankotsu said once he got out of the cabin "And start them once you finished running!"

"NOO! I DIDN'T MEAN TO SAY IT!" Jakotsu whined. Sango stared at her best friend, with worried eyes, as she went after her.

About fifteen minutes later, after Bankotsu instructed he wanted one hundred laps for today, everybody was running and on their thirtieth lap, except for a couple.

"Wow, Jakotsu, Kagome is running pretty slow today." Ayame commented as she could still see Kagome running.

"Huh?" Jakotsu said in confusion.

"Well she's usually done by now."

"She is this is like lap a hundred and fifty." Jakotsu said "And it's the same for Bankotsu." Ayame's jaw almost hit the floor.

"WHAT!" Ayame yelled "Why so much!"

"I don't know when she saw it raining she just got all weird, and I'm guessing Bankotsu is trying to figure out why." Ayame looked behind her and saw Sango running, at a very slow speed with her eyes staring at the ground. Ayame slowed down to catch up with Sango.

"Hey Sango!" Ayame shouted through the rain "What's wrong with Kagome?"

"Nothing." Sango said and then tried to get away from Ayame. Ayame just stopped and stared at Sango as she ran away.

About an hour later, everyone had finished their running and went inside, except Kagome, she kept running and running.

"Higurashi!" Bankotsu yelled "I think it's time to stop!" Kagome just smiled.

"Are you getting tired, First Sergeant?"

"In your dreams, but I don't want you to yourself!"

"Aw, it seems like you care about me!"

"Higurashi, it's time to stop!" As Bankotsu tried to make Kagome stop running, Sesshomaru had come outside with a black umbrella covering him from the rain, along with four men, including Inuyasha and Miroku.

"Bankotsu!" Sesshomaru yelled. Bankotsu stopped and looked at where he heard his name called. Once he spotted Sesshomaru, he ran towards him.

"Yes, Mr. Takahashi?"

"I have three new cadets for you why don't you take them inside the cabin and I'll deal with Mrs. Higurashi." Bankotsu had a surprised expression on his face for a second, and then he looked sternly in Sesshomaru's eyes.

"I'll deal with her, she's my cadet and I'm her First Sergeant, I'm supposed to help her, even though I may not know a lot about her, I'm the one who's suppose to be there, now Inuyasha, can you please take our new cadets into the cabin, while I deal with Higurashi."

"Whatever, follow me you three, damn it I'm getting wet." Inuyasha said/grumbled as he lead the three cadets into the cabin Bankotsu gave Sesshomaru a smirk and than ran back on the track. Sesshomaru stayed where he was and watched as Bankotsu handled Kagome, while giving him a very faint smirk, 'Some body has a crush' he thought in a sing song thought.

--

Kagome ran and ran as fast as she could, 'What are you running from?' she kept thinking to herself.

"I don't know," She whispered softly to herself.

"HIGURASHI!" Bankotsu yelled. Kagome just smirked and ran faster, but then her smirk turned into a frown, as she saw Bankotsu, not running behind her, but running towards her. Kagome tried turning the other direction, but didn't make it. Bankotsu crashed right into Kagome, making them both fall to the ground, Bankotsu being on top and pinning Kagome down to the ground.

"LET ME GO!" Kagome yelled as she tried to get up and break free from Bankotsu's grip.

"NO I WILL NOT!" Bankotsu yelled at her as he tried to look into her eyes "WHAT ARE YOU RUNNING FROM, HIGURASHI!" Kagome stopped struggling, giving in, and looking into her First Sergeant's eyes. Bankotsu's mean, angry stare turned into a gentle, caring one. He laid his head down, right next to Kagome's head, his forehead touching the wet, hard, cement floor. Kagome blushed as she felt his warm breath against her cold skin.

"Please, tell me what you're running from, if you do, I'll tell you what I'm running from." Kagome's eyes turned wide with surprise. For a while she was silent, looking for the answer to both Bankotsu's and her question, and thinking if she finds it, should she tell him.

"I-I-I don't know." She finally said. Bankotsu smirked and made a very small, soft chuckle, which gave Kagome shivers up her spine.

"Of course you do, you just need to look deeper, into yourself, and into your past."

"I don't want to look into my past." Kagome said.

"Why not?"

"Cause they're there."

"Whose there?"

"Them, the one who broke my heart, who left me, who died. And the one who hurt me, who bruised me, who made me want to die." Kagome started sobbing as she kept going "I don't want to relive it! I want to run from it HIDE FROM IT!" Kagome kept weeping as she moved around from underneath Bankotsu, trying to get away.

"I don't want them to catch up to me! I don't want to hurt anymore!" Kagome kept crying and crying and shouting 'let me go!' but Bankotsu wouldn't let go. He just smirked. He lifted his head off from the ground and laid his forehead down on Kagome's.

"Well there's our answer." He said caringly as he looked into Kagome's eyes. Kagome widened as she figured out who she was running from. Both her father and her step-father, but deep inside she knew the answer, she just didn't want to admit it. Bankotsu slowly got up to his feet. When he was standing he helped Kagome up on her feet as well.

"Come on, I'll let you sleep in my room for the night." Bankotsu said with a smile. Kagome looked at him and then jumped into his arms and cried in his chest. Bankotsu was surprised at first but then once the shock was over he hugged Kagome lightly, and then picked her up bridal style and carried her into his room as she slowly stopped crying and drifting asleep in his arms.

"Jeez, you sure are a crybaby." Bankotsu said jokingly.

"Shut up Bankotsu." Kagome said softly as she fell asleep.

**The Next Morning**

"AYAME! JAKOTSU! WAKE UP!" Sango yelled loudly waking up the whole cabin. Jakotsu threw a pillow at her and Ayame threw a spoon.

"HEY! Where'd you get a spoon?" Sango asked.

"I was trying to escape but I got tired." Ayame said as she walked over to Sango. Jakotsu whined up in his bed, about how much he hurt.

"Oh, the pain in my arms and legs!" He cried.

"Who cares about the pain in your arms and legs! Kagome is missing!"

"What do you mean the fat ass is missing?" Jakotsu asked.

"Like her bed, it's not messy!"

"Ok she's missing." Ayame said.

"Maybe she's still running," Jakotsu said "Okay, that girl is definitely on some kind of drugs and she better share it with me!"

"Jakotsu, shut up." Ayame said as she threw Sango's alarm clock on Jakotsu.

"NO! NOT MY ALARM CLOCK! WHY!" Sango cried as she fell to the ground.

"Don't worry my dear Sango, I will help you get through the pain of your precious alarm clock!" Miroku said as he groped Sango's ass. Sango twitched and then started beating the hell out of Miroku.

"THERE'S A PERVERT IN THE GIRLS CABIN!" Jakotsu looked down at Miroku and his eyes turned into hearts.

"IT'S THE SEXY BOY!" Jakotsu said as he jumped on Miroku.

"AAHH!" Miroku yelled "GET OFF OF ME!"

"I thought your arms and legs were in pain?" Sango said.

"Well I was cured when sexy men came into the room." Jakotsu said with an evil smile.

"Oh Jesus, not the queer." A man with long black hair, tied up in a high ponytail, with greenish blue like eyes.

"Oh it's Kouga!" Jakotsu shouted "Yay! Men!"

"No, don't rape me!" Kouga shouted "Here have Shippo instead!" Kouga grabbed a boy with orange hair and green eyes and made him as a shield.

"NO I'M TO YOUNG TO BE RAPED!" Shippo yelled.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Ayame said as she hit all three men "Why did we have to be cursed with you men!"

"WHERE IS MY KAGOME!" Sango shouted as she started running away and beating Miroku.

--

Hey peoples! I'm back! Sorry for taking so fucking long…I've been grounded for a bit…still am till I get better grades, but today was one of my free days on the computer and I'm like, I should update some of my stories! And guess what I did! You know why! CAUSE I LOVE YOU ALL! THANK YOU SO MUCH! Without you I don't think I couldn't have gone on with most of my stories, haha! Lol so anywhos well Ima update a few more stories and after that ima right chapter 6 of military bearing, my goal is to finish by the end of the month, but with having only a few free computer days that will be a little tough, I wanted to make this chapter longer but I didn't really have enough time so I wrote as much as I could and I also got a little Kagome and Bankotsu togetherness! OH YEA! Lol well, again thanks for the wonderful reviews! And I can't wait to update this story! Lol so anywhos TALK TO YOU LATERS! BIES!

P.S. someone asked me what part of Colombia I was going too or from or whatever…its Bogotá BISHES! OH YEA! Lol

MUAH!

Love Nessa


	6. Gin Joints

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or any of its character…T_T**

--

_**Last Time**_

"_SHUT THE HELL UP!" Ayame said as she hit all three men "Why did we have to be cursed with you men?!" _

"_WHERE IS MY KAGOME?!" Sango shouted as she started running away and beating Miroku._

_--_

In a cabin, a few feet from cabin 7G, Kagome had woken up. She looked around, the room, seeing a dresser and a bunch of clothes scattered on the floor everywhere. Kagome then looked down at herself. She was wearing a big, baggy black shirt that said, "When the pepper spray runs out can I have your number?" with blue and white plaid boxers on.

"What the…?" Kagome said to her self "Where am I?" and within a second, Kagome then remembered what happened. She looked down at her hands with sadness and disappointment on her face.

"But that doesn't answer my question." She whispered to herself "Where am I?" Kagome then got up from the bed and went to explore the cabin. As she started stepping out of the room, she suddenly stopped when she saw someone who was sleeping on the couch. Kagome walked closer to the couch, as she got closer she could hear someone snoring. Once Kagome got there she saw that someone was sleeping under the sheets, so she quietly grabbed the sheet and pulled it off the person. Once she saw who it was, Kagome started blushing like a tomato, for it was Bankotsu, in his boxers, with no shirt, showing off his sexy, hot upper body. Kagome kept staring at Bankotsu, with her mouth wide open and a bit of drool started rolling down her chin, until the sound of his alarm clock, coming from his room, snapped her out of the trance. She quickly ran to his room and turned it off.

"Whew" She said as she started walking back to where Bankotsu was sleeping. 'He looks so peaceful and less evil.' Kagome thought to herself as she continued to stare at Bankotsu.

"Do you like what you see?" Bankotsu said. Kagome froze. Bankotsu smirked as he opened his eyes and sat up. Kagome laughed nervously.

"Hehe, I was just making sure that the evil monkey wasn't going to try to eat you…" She said nervously.

"Right and pigs can fly." Bankotsu said sarcastically.

"They could fly for real?!" Kagome shouted happily with a sparkle in her eye. Bankotsu just looked at her strangely and rolled on his side, having his back to her, hoping she'd go away.

"Hey, Bankotsu?" Kagome asked as she started poking his side.

"What?" Bankotsu answered with a growl.

"Thank you." Kagome said with a quaint smile. Bankotsu just mumbled.

"Rude bastard." She said with a smile still plastered on her face.

"Your face." Bankotsu replied

"You're couch!" Kagome shouted.

"Hey, respect the couch, if it wasn't here, you'd be sleeping on the floor."

"Don't you mean _you_?"

"No, I mean you. If I didn't have a couch to sleep on, instead of putting you on my bed, I'd put you on the floor to sleep on." Bankotsu said with a grin.

"You inconsiderate bastard."

"Go back to sleep" Kagome looked around the cabin and out of nowhere, found a small, red spray bottle on the floor with water already in it. 'I could use this to my advantage' she thought to herself. Kagome grabbed the spray bottle and pointed it towards Bankotsu.

"WAKE UP!" She yelled loudly she started to spray Bankotsu with cold water.

"YOU BITCH!" Bankotsu shouted as he jumped off the couch and tackled Kagome to the ground, pinning down her arms.

"Oh, Bankotsu! I didn't know you liked it rough." Kagome said in an innocent voice. Bankotsu growled and stared at her with fire in his eyes. Kagome decided to be playful and give him a small kiss on the nose. Bankotsu's eyes widened with surprise and quickly got off of her and started to rub the kiss off his nose.

"What was that for?!" He shouted.

"Well you seemed really angry and I didn't feel like having you yell at me, so I decided to give you some Kagome love!" She said happily. Bankotsu just growled and sat on the floor with a melancholy face.

--

**Meanwhile With Sango**

Sango was laying down on the floor all balled up, next to her bed and crying, wondering where her Kagome was.

KAGOME!" Sango cried dramatically as she grabbed a blue blanket from off of her bed and held it with all her might.

"Now Sango, please don't cry." Ayame said soothingly as she crouched down next to Sango "Kagome will be back soon."

"Really?" Sango said in a squeaky voice looking up at Ayame.

"Yes, really."

"Or she could be dead in a ditch somewhere." Jakotsu said harshly from his bed. Sango eyes got all teary and she started crying once more, holding on tightly to her blanket.

"Jakotsu!" Ayame hissed.

"What?! I was just telling Sango what else could have happened to Kagome."

"Well you're not supposed to say that, you're supposed to help her not to make her worse." Jakotsu just rolled his eyes and tried to ignore the hysterically crying Sango.

"Now, now Sango my dear, please don't cry any more." Miroku said as he came out from no where and started to rub Sango's butt.

"YOU LECHER!" Sango yelled as she started to beat up Miroku with her alarm clock.

--

**Back with Kagome and Bankotsu**

Kagome and Bankotsu were sitting at a table, eating _Trix_ cereal.

"Silly rabbit, tricks are for kids!" Kagome said happily as she started eating her cereal.

"Silly faggit, dicks are for chicks." Bankotsu said in a grumpy, and then chuckled when it reminded him of Jakotsu. Kagome dropped her spoon and her mouth was wide open.

"You use inappropriate language!" Kagome gasped "I HAVE TO TELL PEOPLE!"

"You tell anyone and I'll deny it all."

"Pssh, who do you think they'll believe, a silly crazy cadet like me? Or an experienced, noble first sergeant, like you?" Bankotsu stared at Kagome in a serious manner.

"Ok, ok, I won't tell anyone." Kagome said, finally giving in.

"Thank you." Bankotsu said.

"Boy, you really aren't a morning person, are you?" Kagome asked, with a spoonful of cereal in your mouth.

"Not really." Bankotsu replied with a tired and grumpy tone "And chew your food, you animal." Kagome just glared at Bankotsu and swallowed her food whole. After a few minutes of silence and awkwardness, Kagome decided to break the tension and decided to ask Bankotsu a question with a sweet and delicate tone.

"Bankotsu, can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"What are you running away from?" Bankotsu widened his eyes and look at Kagome questioningly.

"Well, I remember yesterday that if I told what I was running away from, you'd tell me what you're running away from." Bankotsu looked down at his bowl, and played around with his cereal for a few minutes. Finally he decided to answer Kagome's question.

"My own father." Bankotsu said with such sadness, a sadness that Kagome fully understood. Kagome frowned and looked at him with understanding as she got up from her chair and walked over to Bankotsu and hugged him from behind.

"I'm sorry." She whispered softly. Bankotsu slightly blushed at the feeling of Kagome's warm body, against his naked back.

"Um, well yea, whatever, it happened a long time ago." Bankotsu said as he cleared his throat. Kagome smiled, "So are you still running away? Or what?"

Bankotsu grinned, "Some days I'm not, some days I am." Kagome blinked in confusion at Bankotsu's answer.

"What's that suppose to-…" Bankotsu quickly got up and turned around, he grabbed Kagome's waist and pushed her into him as he crashed his lips onto hers. Kagome's eyes widened in surprise as she felt his warm lips crashing into hers, she felt like she should pull away, but somewhere deep inside refused to let go. She finally gave in, closing her eyes and kissing him back in a passionate way. Their tongues slipped into each others mouths, causing them to have a little fun wrestling. After about a few minutes of intense kissing, they broke apart, gasping for air.

"Wow," Kagome whispered heavily "that was amazing."

"Yea" Bankotsu replied "it was." Bankotsu looked into Kagome's chocolate colored eyes, in a loving way and then gave her a small peck on the lips.

"I need to go." He said as he let her go and went into his room. Kagome stood there, looking a little surprised.

"Wait. Where are you going?" She asked

"I need to go out and think about some stuff." He said as he put on a pair of pants and a shirt, Kagome just kept standing there looking a little confused.

"I'm sorry Kagome but I just really need to think over some stuff." And with that Bankotsu had left the cabin. Kagome stood there with the same surprised expression plastered on her face.

"What. The. Fuck?" Kagome whispered to herself. She kept replaying the kiss in her head and wondering if she did anything to make him leave so abruptly. Kagome felt the sting of angry tears starting to build up in her eyes. 'Why did I let him kiss me?' she started to think 'I'm so stupid! He would never want someone like me…" Kagome trailed off her thoughts when she heard some sobbing at the front door. Kagome quickly turned around and was surprised to see a crying Sango at Bankotsu's open door.

"Sango?" Kagome said in a whisper. Once Sango had heard her name she ran straight towards Kagome and embraced her with a powerful hug.

"Kagome!" She shouted in dismay. Kagome tried to loosen Sango's hold on her waist so she can try to breathe a little.

"Sango? What's wrong? Are you ok? What happened?" Kagome began asking a continuous amount of questions, wondering what was wrong with Sango.

"You never came to bed last night!" Sango cried out loud. Sango soon then stopped hugging the worried Kagome and hit her on head with her first.

"OW!" Kagome yelped and had an angry look on her face "WHAT THE HELL WAS THE FOR?!"

"FOR NOT COMING TO BED LAST NIGHT! YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS! I THOUGHT THE GROUND ATE YOU UP OR SOMETHING!" Kagome's angry look turned into a confused one.

"No one told you where I was?" Kagome asked.

"No!" Sango said angrily.

"Oh, well in that case, I'm sorry I didn't leave a note or something Sango but I was…very unoccupied." Sango's eyes widened as she started to look at Kagome's attire, which clearly seemed to be Bankotsu's. Sango gasped as the conclusion that she had just come up with.

"You had sex!" Shouted Sango.

"No!" Kagome shouted "We didn't I just…I guess I passed out yesterday and Bankotsu was kind enough to bring me in his cabin to keep an eye on me." Sango eyed Kagome suspiciously.

"So two didn't do anything sexual?"

"No, Sango." Kagome said with a bored expression on her face.

"And no kissing was involved either?" Kagome turned bright red from the question that was just asked by her best friend.

"N-no, Sango."

"YOU DID!" Sango shouted in surprise, pointing a finger at the bright red Kagome.

"No I didn't!" Kagome said in denial.

"Oh. My. GAWD!"

"Sango let us not talk about this now!" Kagome ran out of the cabin, still bright red, leaving Sango shocked with surprised and with her jaw hitting the floor. Kagome came running back for Sango, thinking that Sango will never leave on her own will.

"Sango, close your mouth! You look like a prostitute waiting for a blow job." Kagome said as she started to drag the still shocked girl out of the cabin and back to their bunks.

"Damn Sango," Kagome exclaimed "you need to stop eating all those Twinkies!" Sango glared at Kagome with a cold stare as she was being dragged across the grass. Taking a couple of minutes to drag Sango to the bunks, they finally got there, and right when they entered the small cabin, Kagome let go of Sango, having her fall, flat on her face on the floor.

"OWIES!" Sango cried, and giving Kagome those helpless little puppy dog eyes. But Kagome paid no attention to Sango, instead she was wondering, why the cabin was so empty.

"Hey Sango, what day is today?" Kagome asked.

"I believe it is Monday!" Sango said as she got up "Why?" Kagome slapped herself in the forehead and slowly dragged her hand down her face. Sango stared at her, confused, not having the slightest idea that they were late for class.

--

"Sango, you have to knock on the door!" Kagome whispered, as they were standing outside of their classroom door.

"No! You knock on it! Mr. Takahashi hates you more!" Sango pointed out.

"Exactly, so you should totally knock so he won't be quite as angry!"

"But it's not my fault we're late! Someone had to eat a certain other someone's face!" Kagome had turn beat red, remembering the passionate kiss she shared with Bankotsu as Sango quietly shouted at her.

"First of all, I did not eat his face! Second of all, keep your voice low!"

"Then why are you so red?! And my voice is low." Kagome sighed and covered her face with her hands.

"Okay, I kissed him" She said, giving up on her denial, and then she lifted her head up from her hands and gave Sango a stern look "But you can't tell anyone! Who knows what kind of trouble we could get into." Sango looked like she was going to explode from the excitement building up in her. Kagome sighed and said "And I promise to give you all the details."

"Yes!" Sango shouted in a whisper as she slightly bounced up with her hands in the air.

"Okay, now if you're done celebrating, knock on the door!"

"Sure thing, ol' buddy, ol' pal!" Sango said happily. Just as she was about to knock, the door had opened.

"Good afternoon, girls." Mr. Takahashi had said in a stern voice with his arms crossed.

"Good Morning, Mr. Takahashi." The two best friends said, in the same, deep, stern voice, with crossed arms as well. Mr. Takahashi glared at the two.

"Would you mind telling me, why the both of you are late?" Neither of the two opened their mouths. "Mrs. Taijia?" Mr. Takahashi said, still waiting for a reply. Sango looked the other way and started to whistle. And then Kagome started raising her hand frantically and asking to be picked. Mr. Takahashi sighed.

"Yes, Mrs. Higurashi?" Kagome shouted a whispered yes.

"Well we wanted to disrupt the learning environment in this class!"

"Get in class"

"Yes sir!" The two best friends said as they saluted their teacher and walked into the class and towards their seats. Kagome paused as she looked in the seat behind her, which was empty, the seat that Bankotsu usually takes to keep an eye on her. She slowly walked to her desk and took a seat. 'Where is he?' Kagome thought as she looked out the window and wandered in her thoughts.

--

Half the day was already gone and Kagome has yet to see Bankotsu.

"What if I never see him again, Sango?" Kagome asked. Sango has her mouth full with some chocolate cupcakes but quickly swallowed them.

"You will, I don't think he's the type of guy to just up and leave." Sango assured her. Kagome sighed, hoping that Sango was right. 'He just kissed me,' Kagome thought 'I shouldn't be so caught up on him.'

"I can't stop thinking about him, Sango." Sango looked at her best friend with sad eyes.

"You want some of my cupcake?" Sango asked as she handed Kagome her last small piece of her chocolate cupcake. Kagome gave a small smile.

"Thanks, Sango." And then quickly ate her small piece.

"Line up!" Someone yelled loudly from cabin 7G.

"Who was that?" Asked Sango.

"I don't know." Kagome said as she started running towards the cabin, with Sango following behind. As they both entered their cabin, they saw that Kikyou was in the middle of the cabin, with Inuyasha by her side, staring directly at the two best friends.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Cadet Higurashi." Kikyou said in a venomous tone.

"And Cadet Taijia!" Sango decided to add in. Kikyou rolled her eyes at Sango and stared at Kagome in a menacing way.

"Why is she staring at me like that?" Kagome asked Sango.

"I think she's still angry with you from the time she when she became Mrs. Keade's replacement, and you went buck wild."

"Oh, that's right. Whatever happened to her? After that day I've yet to see her as a teacher."

"I quit the teaching business!" Kikyou shouted at Kagome. Inuyasha chuckled and then said to the two girls, "She had to go to a therapist for a while."

"SHUT UP INUYASHA!" Kikyou shouted. Kagome and Sango started laughing hysterically, and all the laughing made Kikyou even angrier, especially when Inuyasha started to chuckle a bit.

"SHUT IT!" Kikyou yelled loudly "AND GET IN FORMATION!" The two best friends wiped the tears from their eyes and went into their spot, with a few chuckles here and there. Kikyou just stared at them both with a menacing glare.

"Now that we have order again, I've come here today to replace your First Sergeant for the day and he's left me with some instructions. Now let's move it to the obstacle course!" Everyone started running outside to the obstacle course, with moans and groans.

"Hey, Kagome!" Ayame called out as she started running besides Kagome, with Jakotsu at her side. "Where you last night? We were so worried."

"You liar, no we weren't." Jakotsu said. Ayame hit him over the head.

"Shut your mouth! You may not have been but we were!" Kagome smiled.

"I'm sorry you guys, Bankotsu took me in his cabin and-"

"HE WHAT?!" Ayame and Jakotsu yelled.

"SHUT IT BACK THERE?!" Kikyou yelled. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"You perverts, nothing happened."

"If I were in that mans cabin," Jakotsu started.

"We don't want to know." The three girls said in an annoyed tone.

"I SAID SHUT IT!" Kikyou yelled, yet again.

"Did you hear something?" Kagome asked. No one had answered. "Aw, come on you guys, you can't be afraid of her!"

"She's our commanding officer, and she can make us do that obstacle course all day." Ayame said.

"What obstacle course?" Sango asked. Ayame pointed in front of her when they started coming into view of a huge obstacle course filled with many things to climb, crawl, swing and what not, to do. Sango's jaw hit the floor.

"Sango, what did I tell you earlier about leaving your mouth open?" Kagome asked the shocked Sango.

"Oh Sango," Miroku said, popping out of nowhere. Sango shut her mouth and found a stick on the ground and started to beat Miroku with it.

"Oh Sango! I didn't know you where so kinky." He continued. Sango looked at him with fuming eyes, threw the stick and used her fists instead.

--

About two hours later, the group was still doing the obstacle course. They were ordered 200 rounds around the course, by Kikyou. Most of them were on their hundredth lap, crawling, instead of walking, falling off the walls, instead of climbing. They all looked dead, and poor Miroku looked beaten and bruised, but all but one cadet kept going as if nothing was in her way.

"How the hell, does she do that?!" Jakotsu asked in amazement as he watched Kagome flying through course.

"I have no idea." Ayame said as she fell into a hole full of mud, not able to hold on to the swinging rope any longer.

"I would laugh," Jakotsu began "but I'm too tired to even chuckle."

--

Kagome finally finished the course, with a few scratches here and there.

"I'm done." Kagome said to Kikyou happily, with a bounce in her step.

"I don't think so." Kikyou said in a venomous tone. Kagome looked at her confused.

"I want you to keep doing the course, until I see you crawling like the rest of them" Anger started to boil up in Kagome, but she kept it in check and remained calm and cool.

"I'm sorry to inform you, Mrs. Deddo, but I never crawl." Kagome said with a little hint of anger in her words. Everyone on the obstacle course, started to stop and stare at the two fuming girls.

"Well then, Mrs. Higurashi, I'm sorry to inform you, but you will continue with the course till I break you." Kikyou started to get up all in Kagome's face.

"I advise you, Mrs. Deddo, to back off, you're all up in my kool-aid."

"Or what?" Kagome smiled, but before she could even moved, she was stopped by Inuyasha.

"Come on you two, knock it off." He had said as he came in between the two girls and broke them apart. "Kikyou, lay off, she did what you asked." Kikyou just glared.

"Fine, but this was isn't over. You are dismissed, Higurashi. AS FOR THE REST OF YOU! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU STARING AT! GET TO WORK AND FINISH!" Kikyou said as she walked off, while pushing Kagome with her shoulders. Just as Kagome was about to grab her neck and choke her to death, Inuyasha grabbed her and held her off.

"Don't even think about it, you could get into some serious shit for doing that." Inuyasha advised.

"How dare she even think that I would EVER crawl, especially over her command!" Kagome said with anger.

"Just let it go, she's still a little psycho from her teaching experience with you." Kagome grinned with pride. Inuyasha chuckled.

"Crazy bitch, come on, I'll walk you to your cabin."

"Oh you don't have too!" Kagome said innocently.

"Shut your mouth and lets go." Inuyasha said as he grabbed Kagome's arm and dragged her to the cabins. Kikyou looked at the both of them walk off, her eyes filled with jealousy.

--

"So Kagome," Inuyasha started as they got to the cabin "I was wondering, we get to go out for the weekend and I was wondering if you'd like to join me for some place?"

"You're asking me?" Kagome said in astonishment.

"No, I'm asking the damned muffin man, behind you." Kagome's eyes widened.

"YOU MEAN HE'S BACK?! I JUST HATE THAT FAT FUDGEPOP! HE'S IN MAH BELLEH!!" Kagome yelled, looking and sounding very crazy. Inuyasha just looked at her.

"Yea, umm, I didn't really mean that."

"Oh my jeepers creepers!" Kagome said with a relaxing breath "Don't you ever scare me like that again! Well I have to go shower, I smell, bye!" And with that she ran into the showers, leaving behind a very confused and weirded out Inuyasha.

Meanwhile, while Kagome started to get undressed and started up her shower.

"Whew, that was a close one." She said to herself and soon she found herself thinking about Bankotsu again. As she got in she sighed heavily.

"I'm sneaking out tonight, it's much more fun than when you're allowed too." Kagome said to herself as she started to rub soap all over her and started singing.

"Clean up, clean up! Everybody do your part!"

--

Kagome was in bed by the time everyone walked in and started to clean up.

"Is she on steroids?" Miroku asked Sango as he saw the Kagome sleeping in her bed, all cuddled into her blankets. Sango shook her head.

"Nope, she's just Wonder Woman!" Sango said loud and proud.

"I wouldn't be surprised." Jakotsu said as he walked by and into the showers.

After everyone was done showering and went to bed and was fast asleep Kagome got up and out of bed, fully dressed. She was wearing gray skinny jeans with an Iron Maiden baseball tee band shit. She slipped on her low top black and white converse, and quietly exited the cabin. As she started crossing the school grounds, she quietly sang to herself the Pink Panther theme.

When Kagome was out, she went into town and into a small pub, in which she found quite homely. As she entered, she took a look around her surroundings. A few men here and there, having themselves a couple of drinks. She walked over to the bar and sat down at a stool, next to a guy in a dark gray trench coat with a hat on his head.

"Hey bud!" Kagome called out to the bar tender. The bar tender raised his eyebrow as he walked over to Kagome.

"How may I help you?"

"Can I have Shirley Temple?" The bar tender nodded his head and started to whip up a Shirley Temple. "Have you heard the joke about the duck and the bar tender?" Kagome asked as she waited. The bar tender shook his.

"Well it goes like this," As Kagome was about to start, the bar tender gave her, her drink.

"It has no liquor cause I figured you weren't 21. And lady, I really don't want to hear any jokes right now." Kagome pouted and started drinking her Shirley Temple.

"Of all the gin joints, in all the towns, in all the world, you walk into here." The man next to her said. Kagome looked at him, her eyes filled with hope.

"Bankotsu?" The man lifted his head and took off his cap.

"The one and only, darling." He said with a sly grin. Kagome got up from her chair, gave him a big slap across the face.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Bankotsu yelled, with a big hand print on his face.

"That's for not showing up the whole, for leaving me stranded after that wonderful moment together, and for assigning Kikyou to be our first sergeant for the day and for quoting _Casablanca_ instead of making up your own!" Kagome shouted back. Bankotsu looked down at his feet, feeling guilty.

"I'm sorry, Kagome." He said to her "I just really needed to think about some things, especially since I could get kicked out for being with you, in the manner."

"Don't worry, I'm not worth the trouble, you're just like every other guy in my life." Kagome said, with tears stinging her eyes. Bankotsu's head quickly shot up, as his hands grabbed her arms.

"You are worth every risk, and I'm not going to leave you, I'm sorry for leaving you, but I just really had to see if I really did have strong feelings for you." Kagome looked into his eyes.

"And do you?" Bankotsu smiled as his lips, so tenderly, met Kagome's and they both soon parted, after a long minute.

"I really do." He said softly in her ear, as they embraced in a tight and loving hug. Kagome smiled from ear to ear, her heart racing, and her belly fluttering with butterflies. As they parted from their hug, they heard sniffling coming from the bar tender.

"I feel like I'm in one of those old movies." He said with tears running down his eyes, and handkerchief in his hands.

"We do too!" As the couple turned around, they saw the whole bar, huddled together, with tears streaming down their eyes, and their drinks in the air. Kagome and Bankotsu both laughed nervously, at the site before them.

"I think we should go." Bankotsu whispered to her.

"I agree." Kagome said, as they started inching towards the door.

--

**A/N: GUESS WHOSE BACK, BACK AGAIN?! PUNKGODDESS IS BACK! TELL A FRIEND! Ahahahaha, hi, hello, so this chapter took about four or five years in the making. Hehehehe, real sorry about that, to all my readers and reviewers. I've just had so much going on, and taking English just really discouraged me. **

**But I'm back, and I will write as much as I can! I really do miss writing. And don't worry, this story is soooo not finished yet, we still have lot more obstacles and shiz going down, so stay tuned!**

**So, in my opinion, this chapter sucked ass. I haven't written in soo long, I've gotten rusty, and a little more serious. But I finished it, so tell me what you think. Love it? Or hate it? I'm still the same funny me! But I'm just trying to put in more details and such, and I don't know.**

**OH! And can my beautiful reviewers (if I have any left that is) help me with picking a last name for Bankotsu? I've noticed I haven't given him one yet…And I kinda need one…but I'll let my reviewers help me pick a last name for that hunky piece of ass! **

**Till next time!**

**-PunkGoddess**


	7. Recuerdos

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters…**

When I first laid eyes on him I knew…I knew that he was the one for me.

"Hey beautiful" He said with that devilish grin, that grin that made my heart skip beats and turned my knees into jelly. I didn't want to seem easy, I wanted him to work for my attention to fight for me. I gave him a cold stare.  
"What kind of pick up line was that?" I asked him. He stared at me with such a child like look in his eyes, a questioning one.

"I'm sorry, I was talking to my drink." He said with a smile that reached those beautiful blue eyes as he held his drink. I blushed, embarrassed.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" I said turning away. He chuckled and as my face turned into a red tomato.

"Don't be sorry, I'm the weird one for talking to my drink." He said with such warmth, I giggled.

"That's true."

"I'm Onigumo, Onigumo Higurashi. And may I ask what your name is?" I smiled.

"Meena..." And that's where it all began, my beautiful nightmare.

**Authors Note**: BAHAHAHAHA! You thought there was a new update, didn't you? BAHAHAHAHA! Well not yet, I just wanted to tease you guys a little bit and I also wanted to try mixing in something new and unexpected. Right now I'm writing page 5 out of 10, and I'm writing it pretty fast!  
Sorry for being gone so long. THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS! You guys make me feel oh so special inside! And for my gratitude, I'm giving you guys a small little preview on the next chapter! Which hopefully will be up by Sunday or maybe I'll feel a little nice and try getting it out sooner.

Again thank you so much and enjoy!

P.S. I tired to make the scene towards the end hot...but I don't think I succeeded very well...damn my bad choice of words.

"And finished!" Kagome said, hitting the table against her hands. Bankotsu stopped caressing Kagome's thighs and smiled.

"I'm so proud, I knew a little seductiveness would get you going."

"It sure got me going." Kagome mumbled underneath her breath. Bankotsu turned her chair around, so that she was facing him, and he leaned over her, his face so close to hers.

"Do you want me to get you off?" Bankotsu asked her, in a deep seductive, husky, irresistible whisper. Kagome turned beat red, once again and tried to find a way to push him away, but her arms felt so weak, and she herself felt a little dizzy.

"UM HEHE, YEA I MEAN NO I MEAN OH MY DEAR LANTA!" Kagome yelled, not knowing what to say to such a…personal question. Bankotsu started laughing and fell to the floor. Kagome started to pout and crossed her arms, still sitting on the chair.

"Not funny, Bankotsu, more like embarrassing! I can't believe –" Kagome was cut off as Bankotsu smashed his lips against her and feverishly began kissing her, both their tongues intertwining with one another, soft bites on their bottom lips. Kagome's fingers knotted themselves in his hair and Bankotsu moved his arms around her waist, his finger embedded in her back along with the occasional caressing. As soon as they parted they were both out of breath, and gazing into each others eyes. Kagome moved her hand to his forehead and started to trace the diamond like tattoo on his forehead. Bankotsu kissed her wrist and then pulled her up from the chair.

"Come on, it's passed your bedtime."


End file.
